The Nanny
by booklover484
Summary: Percy Jackson's a successful 25 year old with a 3 year old son who needs a nanny. What happens when his cousin has a friend, Annabeth Chase, who's perfect for the job. Was it for the worse or was it for the best that they fell for each other? AU
1. A Job Interview or A Date?

**Hey guys this is my new story! Percy and Annabeth are around 25, and their all mortal, so no monsters, or crazy gods (*cue thunder*)! Here is the full sumary of the story:**

Percy Jackson's a successful 25 year old Marine Biologist with a 3 year old son who needs a _nanny._ What happens when his cousin, Thalia, has a friend, Annabeth Chase: college graduate looking to start her own Architecture company, who's perfect for the job, sets them up? Will she get the job? Or will she get more than she bargained for? Is it for the worse or is it for the best that they fell for each other? Either way there's only one thing standing in their way: Annabeth's boyfriend.

**Just so you guys understand I've never been to New York so sorry if I get something's wrong. I'm also making Malcom and Annabeth twins in this story. Sorry if anybody is OOC in this chapter! I hope you guys like it and please leave me some reviews so I know whether or not to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own PJO, unfortunately the lucky Rick Riordan owns it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Job Interview (Date)<p>

*Annabeth's POV*

I was walking out of the Johnson Architecture firm **(A/N: I just made that name up, so I don't know if this is a real architecture firm.)**, disappointed that I didn't get the job as an assistant, when my long time best friend and roommate, Thalia Grace, called me.

"Wass Up, Thals?"

"Nothin much, Owl head." I rolled my eyes; she always calls me Owl head when she's got some exciting news for me.

"Spit it out Thalia, what's the exciting new news that you've got to tell that you didn't tell me, _yesterday or the day before that, and the day before that_…"

"Jeez, someone's in a grump mood today!" Thalia cut me off.

"Yeah, I went to another Architecture firm, to apply for the job as an assistant and I didn't get it. They say that I don't have enough experience!" I told her frustrated.

"Don't worry, Annabeth, you're an amazing architecture! So, you know how you said at the beginning of college that the first job that you would try to get to save up enough money to start your own Architecture firm was a nanny? Since you _love_ little kids?" Thalia told me.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, one of my cousins needs a nanny! And I already suggested you! The Interview is tonight at 8:30 at some coffee shop. I'll tell you which coffee shop it is when I get home. This will be about 5:15."

"What! First of all which one of your cousins is it because I know you have like a hundred of them. And second, how old is the kid?"

"I do not have a hundred cousins; I just have too many to count, since there all over the world! And, the cousin I'm talking about is Percy! Remember, he went to high school with us. The kid is a boy, his name is Adam Matthew Jackson and he's three years old."

"Fine, I'll go. Even if I said no you'd probably force me to go anyways**."**

"You are right like you always are, my wise friend. I have to go my boss is going to have a fit if I don't get back to work. See you at 5:15."

"Ok, bye. Before I forget, Silena, Juniper, and Clarisse are coming over."

"OK, Bye," with that said Thalia hung up.

After five more minutes of pushing through mobs of people I finally made my way to my apartment building.

I finally got to my apartment after walking up three flights of stairs. When I walked into my apartment the first thing I did was walk straight into my bedroom, changed out of my black pencil dress that had a skinny red belt, took of my black high-heels, and changed into pajama shorts and a white long-sleeved pajama shirt. I was sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal when somebody knocked on the door. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Clarisse, Silena, and Juniper.

"Hey, guys. How's it been?" I asked as I let them in.

"Great!" Silena replied as she hugged me while walking into the apartment. Silena was a beautiful small petite girl with long black hair that flowed all the way down to her back with soft blue eyes.

"Not too bad," Clarisse grumbled while following Silena into the apartment. Clarisse was big and she is tall as me (which is pretty tall) with stringy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good, how have you been?" Juniper asked as she gave me a hug and followed Silena and Clarisse into the apartment. Juniper was about the same size as Silena, she has naturally curly amber hair that went down to her shoulders and green eyes.

"What movies did you did you guys bring?" I asked them as I went back into the kitchen to dispose of my cereal.

"'Roommate', 'I Am Number Four', 'Grown-ups', 'Last Song', and 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'." Clarisse responded from somewhere in the living room. **(A/N: I just had to put that in there!)**

As I walked into the living room I said, "Thalia gets off work at 5:00 so she should get here about 5:15. It's already 4:50."

"Ok, let's go ahead and get set up."

"Just so you guys know I have to leave at 8:00," I told them.

"Why?" Silena asked.

"You know I've been looking for a job at an Architecture firm, right?" I asked them, they nodded, so I continued, "Well, every job I apply for they say that I don't have enough experience. So, you know that my back up job was to be a nanny, and Thalia's cousin needs a nanny for his three year old son and so he wants to interview me and Thalia's making me go on the interview." I concluded.

"Which one of Thalia's cousin are you talking about?" Juniper asked.

"Percy Jackson," I answered.

"Really?"

"Do you guys know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do Chris is one of his friends, he's so annoying!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"You think everybody's annoying!" I said while rolling my eyes, "What about you guys, Juniper and Silena?"

"I actually work for him, well not really him, but Grover and their companies are combined together. And he's not annoying Clarisse, he's very nice and a great boss." Juniper said.

"He went to college with me, Bianca (I think they are cousins), Zoë, and Benkendorf. Benkendorf works for him, and he loves working there." Silena said.

"Thalia's shown me pictures of him but I've never met him, and Thalia said he went to Goode high with us! But, why is it that you guys have met him?" I exclaimed exasperated.

"Because, princess, unlike you we didn't actually spend all of our time with our noses in books!" Clarisse said amused.

"Shut-up. Thalia should be here in a few minutes." I mumbled. Just as I said that the devil herself appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys! Where's the popcorn? I thought we were having a movie marathon tonight?" She asked us with a confused look on her face.

"We are but I was just telling them how you set me up with a job interview, which I don't even know where it is. And come to find out all of you know him except me." I said annoyed.

"Ha-ha, that's your fault sweetheart! That's what you get for always having your nose in books! And the meeting is going to me at that Starbucks next to the Empire State Building." Thalia said as she made her way to her bed-room.

"Ok, and while your back there can you get the pillows and blankets?" I asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"I'll go make the popcorn," I said while walking into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't as small as regular apartments, from behind the sink you could see into the living room, across from the sink was the fridge, and there was an island in the middle of the kitchen, behind that was a gas stove, and there was a microwave above the stove, next to the stove was a built in pantry and on the other side of the stove was a counter-height brown table with dark-brown swivel chairs. I walked over to the pantry and pulled out a package of popcorn. By the time I returned to the living room it was totally transformed. The lights were turned off, the drapes were closed, and there were blankets and pillows thrown everywhere.

"Who knew four girls could re-decorate a living room in a matter of minutes," I murmured.

"Which movie are we watching first?" Clarisse asked.

"I say we watch 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'." Juniper said. Everybody nodded in agreement so I put the DVD into the DVD player. Then I went back to my spot of being in the middle of Thalia and Silena and settled down to have a movie marathon.

Two hours later we were watching the 'Last Song' when Thalia said, "Annabeth don't you think you should be going?"

"Why? It's only 7:30 and the interview doesn't start until 8:30," I asked.

"Well, maybe I forgot to tell you that I told you the wrong time and I just know remembered that the interview really starts at 7:45," Thalia said sheepishly.

"THALIA, I am so going to kill you if I'm late!" I exclaimed. I shot up from my position on the couch and ran into my room going straight into my closet. I threw on some jeans, my sleeveless black scoop shirt, my grey jacket, a necklace with a small key on it, and some satin grey flats with a grey bow on it. I was walking back into the kitchen looking for my bag as I threw my blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Will you guys still be here when I get back or are you going out to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, well probably go out and go to some Chinese restaurant, I'll text you where, so when you're done you can come meet us." Thalia said.

"OK, bye," I yelled as I ran out of the apartment.

Luckily the Empire State Building wasn't that far away. As I neared the side of the Empire State Building I saw the Starbucks that Thalia was talking about. I was about to open the door of the coffee shop when I saw a guy that had ink black hair like Thalia's that and had the most beautiful green eyes, he was sitting at one of the outside tables, waiting. He was wearing a blue V-neck t-shirt, jeans, and some grey converse. I could tell immediately that he was Percy Jackson from the pictures Thalia's shown me. I was still analyzing him as I made my way over to him.

"Hey, are you Percy Jackson?" I asked as when I was in front of him.

"The one and only, and I'm going to assume that you are, Annabeth Chase?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Your assumption is correct. Nice to meet you, Percy." I said as I put my arm out for a handshake. He complied and while flashing me a quick grin said, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Sorry about being late, your idiot of a cousin told me that the meeting was at 8:30 instead of 7:45." I said apologetically.

He laughed and said, "Well that's Thalia for you!"

"Tell me about it, at least you don't have to live with her 24/7."

"I give you my sympathy," Percy said as he got up from his chair and walked to the door and I followed him.

"Ladies first," he said as he held the door open for me. I rolled my eyes as I walked through the door and walked up to the counter with Percy right behind me.

"What can I get for you?" the clerk asked me.

"I'll have a tall decaf coffee." I replied while handing him some cash.

"What about you, sir?" the clerk asked Percy.

"The same," Percy replied when he handed the clerk some money. The clerk nodded and turned around and started to get to our coffee.

A few minutes later the clerk came back with our drinks, I took a sip of mine and sighed.

"Pick a seat." I said. Percy nodded and made his way to a booth way in the back.

As we sat down I took my jacket off go and placed it by my purse.

"So, first question: What high school did you go to?" Percy asked.

"Apparently, we went to the same high school as Thalia told me, Goode high, am I correct?" I answered.

"I guess we did go to the same high school. Next question: What college did you go to?" He asked.

"I went to the University of Southern California, my family had moved back to California after high school, but I had always loved New York, so I moved back with my twin brother, Malcom." I told him.

"Ahhh, so you're my CFO's famous sister, I've seen you're picture on his desk." Percy told me.

Recognition dawned on my face and I said while smirking, "Ohhh, so you're my brother's boss, he's always talking about how bossy you are,"

"Well, I'm just going to have a little chat with Malcom about talking about me behind my back to his lovely sister! My feelings are truly hurt," he said jokingly.

"No, actually I was just kidding. He really loves his job position and he said that he couldn't have a better boss," I said truthfully.

"Aww, I'll have to thank him for the kind words! Next question: Do you have a criminal record?" He asked.

"Do I look like a girl that with a criminal record?"

"Well…." He trailed off. I punched him in the shoulder and he said, "Ow, that hurt! I'm not going to leave my kid with a lady that has a criminal record that I don't know about. So, instead of hitting me would you please answer the question?

"I take offense to that accusation! And no I don't have a criminal record. Do you? I don't want a boss with a criminal record that I don't know about!" I said mimicking him.

"Well, if you must know, no, I don't have a criminal record. Anyways, I'm the one who's asking the questions and you're supposed to be the one answering them!" He said in a childish voice while I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you always this childish?" I asked him with amusement in my voice.

"Shut-up, Wisegirl," he said while sticking his tongue out at me.

"Wisegirl, really?" I asked him.

"Yup, it's the perfect nickname for you."

"How?"

"Because you act like a know it all. Next question…." He said. It went on like that for the remainder of the meeting: him asking questions and me answering them, then we would start joking around. We got to know a lot about each other and from what I've learned about him, Juniper was right he sounds like a great guy to work for. By the time the meeting was over I already had a nickname for him: Seaweedbrain.

"Well, I better get going," I said when Thalia texted me the location of the Chinese restaurant they were at.

"Me too," Percy said.

"Wait, Percy, you didn't tell me if I got the job or not!" I exclaimed as he started to slide out of the booth.

"There's one more thing you have to do to see if you get the job," he said.

"And, what is that?" I asked.

"You have to meet my son, to see if he'll get along with you; if my son does then you get the job." He said.

"Ok, sounds fair, lets exchange numbers," I said while I handed over my phone to him.

After we exchanged numbers I stood up and grabbed all of my things and turned to face Percy.

"It was great to meet you Percy, and I hope we can become great friends, even if I don't get the job." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Likewise, Annabeth. And I do hope we can be great friends, too." He said while shaking my hand.

I was about to hail a taxi outside the Starbucks when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

Panicked, I turned around to see Percy grinning with my jacket in his hand.

"Percy, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said while hitting him on the arm.

"Ow, why do you like hitting me so much? I was just being a nice citizen, bring you your jacket." He asked while I just rolled my eyes at him and took my jacket from his hand .

"Thanks, Seaweedbrain. You didn't tell me when you want me to meet your son?" I told him while slipping on my jacket.

"No problem, Wisegirl. And how about tomorrow? I'll text you the time." He said.

"Ok that's great, can't wait till tomorrow." I told him.

"Me too, Wisegirl, me too." He said. He winked at me and walked away leaving me standing there looking at his retreating figure.

I shook myself out of my daze and hailed a taxi. After I gave the address to the driver, I leaned back in my seat and looked out of the window looking at the night sky. As I looked out of my window I thought about my interview, which didn't feel like an interview at all, it felt like I was having a dinner with an old friend, rather than I was having an interview with a complete stranger, well not a complete stranger, but still. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that we had arrived at the Chinese restaurant until the driver said, "Miss, we're here."

"Thank you," I said as I paid the fair and climbed out of the taxi and walked into the restaurant.

As soon as I walked into the restaurant I spotted my friends sitting in at a booth in the back (what is it with people with booths in the back?). I walked over to them and sat down, they were all looking in a different direction than the way I came in. So I startled them when I said, "Hey guys, what are you getting to eat?"

They jumped all jumped and turned to look in my direction.

"God, Annabeth, you scared us!" Juniper said.

"Yeah, you even scared me, Chase," Clarisse said.

"So, anyways how did the interview go? Did you get the job?" Thalia asked me.

"It went good. But, no I didn't get the job,_ yet._ Percy wants me to meet his son to see if he likes me and if he likes me then I get the job." I explained.

"Ahhh, Ok, so tell us about the interview." Silena said.

"Fine, but I'm not saying anything until I order." I said while smirking.

"Fine…Waiter, excuse me were ready to order." Silena said stopping a nearby waiter.

After I order my food I began telling them about everything about the interview. By the time the food came I had finished telling them about the interview.

"From the sounds of it, it sounded like you guys were _flirting _with each other." Silena said as she used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of chicken.

Juniper nodded her head in agreement and said, "Be careful, Annie. You know he's dating _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_."

"Uhhh, we weren't flirting with each other and besides were both dating different people: Percy's dating Rachel and I'm dating Ethan." I said as I thought about what Juniper had told me. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the girl who hated me in high school; she was the meanest person ever (well she was to me), she always teased me, and I even tried to be her friend (that didn't work out, apparently), was dating Percy, who I hoped would be my boss. For the rest of the dinner we talked about random things and joked around. By the time we were done eating it was getting late, so we all decided to call it a night. We all hugged each other before we went our separate ways. Thalia and me caught a cab while the others walked towards their apartments together since their apartments were close to here and they lived in the same apartment complex with their boyfriends. The ride home was silent but it was a comfortable silence. When I got home the first thing I did was take a shower. After I got out of the shower I changed into some comfy clothes and climbed into bed.

"Night, Thals," I yelled at Thalia to let her know I was about to go to bed.

"Night, Annie," she replied. I really didn't like that nickname but I didn't mind all of my close friends and my boyfriend calling that.

The last thing I remembered before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep was the image of Percy winking at me before he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! There's the first chapter of The Nanny! How do you guys like it? Please review and tell me if I should continue! Review and I'll continue the story!<strong>

**~booklover484 :D**


	2. Adam Matthew Jackson

**Hey guys! I have decided to continue this story! How did you like the last chapter? Ok, a lot of you are asking who Adam's mother is and if it's Rachel. I'm just going to tell you guys that Rachel is not Adam's mother. You will find out who his mother is in this chapter.**

**I want to give a HUGE thanks to C-Nuggets N.L! And I want to thank all of the people that reviewed and put my story as a favorite or put my story on story alert.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Adam Matthew Jackson<p>

*Annabeth's POV*

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over and picked up my phone to see a text message from my boyfriend, Ethan. **(Bold= Ethan, Italics= Annabeth)**

**Hey, sweetheart, can you come over?**

_Yeah, I'll be there in thirty minutes._

**K**

I looked at the time on my phone to find that it was 10:00 in the morning. I sighed as I climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. When I got out of the bathroom I went to my closet to change. I threw on some shorts and a dark grey shirt with a pair of black converse. I walked out of my room, throwing my curly blonde hair into a ponytail, to find a passed out Thalia drooling on the couch.

I laughed before I threw one of the pillows from the couch at her face causing her to fall off of the couch.

"Annabeth, what was that for?" she asked me.

"I had to wake you up so you won't be late for work, todays Friday, so you can sleep in all day tomorrow. And I needed to tell you that I am about to go over to Ethan's. That was also for making me late yesterday," I told her amused.

"Why do I have to be stuck you as a roommate?" Thalia complained as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"No, the question is really 'Why do I have to be stuck with _you_ as a roommate?" I told her.

Thalia just rolled her eyes at me and said, "Weren't you about to leave, Chase?"

"Yup, see you later, Thals," I said as I walked out of the apartment.

When I walked out of the apartment building I hailed a cab. I told the driver Ethan's address and sat back in my seat deep in thought. I pulled out of my thoughts when I saw the familiar apartment building with Ethan waiting outside for me. I got out and paid the driver before I walked over to Ethan, who was wearing black gym shorts, a red muscle shirt, and a pair of red converse. I gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips before he took my hand and started leading me away from the apartment.

"Hey, I thought we were going to hang out in your apartment." I said while jogging to keep up with him.

"We were, but I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since I've woken up." He said.

"Great, I haven't eaten anything either. Where are we going?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"Our place," he replied. Our place was a little 70's diner that we went to on our first place. As soon as we ate there we fell in love with it. As we rounded a corner I saw the diner up ahead. When we got in front of the diner Ethan held the door open for me as I walked into the diner looking for a table. I sat down at a table near by the window and Ethan sat across from me. As soon as we sat down a waitress came up.

"Good morning, what can I get you to drink?" she asked us.

"I'll have a cup of orange juice," I answered.

"I'll have a coffee," Ethan told her.

"So, how has your week been I haven't talked to you since Tuesday," I said while leaning across the table to give him a kiss.

"Good, how about you?" he replied.

"Did Thalia tell you that see set me up on a job interview, yesterday?"

"No, what kind of job is it?"

"Yup, then she tells me the wrong time of the interview, making me late. The job is a Nanny"

"That's great. Sounds just like something Thalia would do. So how did the interview go? Did you get the job?"

"It went great! But I didn't get the job, I have to meet his son to see if he likes me and if he does then I get the job."

"When are you supposed to being meeting his son?" Ethan asked me as the waitress sat down our drinks and asked us what we wanted to eat before I could answer.

"I'll have some pancakes, eggs, and bacon." I said.

"I'll have an omelet, pancakes, and a hash brown." Ethan said.

When the waitress left I said, "Percy said that he wants me to meet his son today and that he was going to text me the time and place."

"Wait, are you talking about Percy Jackson?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yeah, we used to be best friends then I moved to Florida and I haven't heard from him since."

"Why is it that everybody knows him except for me? I mean we went to the same high school together, Thalia is his cousin, Malcom works for him, Juniper works for him, Silena went to college with him, Benkendorf went to college with him and he works for him, Clarisse knows him through Chris, and now my boyfriend knows him!" I said angrily.

Ethan just laughed and shook his head and started to say something but I cut him off by saying, "If you're going to say something about how I spent too much time with my nose in books don't bother."

"How did you know that? Can you read minds? What am I thinking right now?" He asked in an astonished voice.

"Shut-up, Ethan, no I can't read minds. I already knew what you're going to say because Thalia and Clarisse already said it." I said while rolling my eyes.

"You know I really don't like your friends! They always steal my comebacks." Ethan said while pouting like a 5 year old.

"What comebacks?" I asked. Ethan didn't reply; he just stuck his tongue out at me. A few minutes later the waitress came back with our food. As soon as she left we started digging in. Five minutes later our plates were clean and Ethan was asking for the check.

"I'll pay for it," I offered.

"No, I'm paying for it," Ethan said.

I sighed and said, "At least let me pay the tip."

"Fine, the tip is five dollars." Ethan said. I put the tip on the table and stood up waiting for Ethan to stand. Ethan stood and took my hand leading me out of the coffee shop and back towards his apartment. When Ethan and I got to his apartment, we took our shoes off, and I turned on the TV. As soon Ethan hit the couch he fell asleep; I just laid my head on his chest while his arms wound around my waist. Pretty soon I fell asleep, too.

* * *

><p>For the second time today, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I got up from the couch and grabbed my phone from the coffee table. I looked at the time to see that it was already that it was Percy who was calling I answered my phone.<p>

"What?" I asked grumpily.

"Someone's grumpy. Did I wake you up?" Percy asked while chuckling.

"Yes for the matter of fact you did," I said while walking away from the living room when I saw Ethan stirring. I opened the door to the study and slipped inside while Percy was saying, "Sorry, but I was wondering if you come to the office to meet my son in about 45 minutes?"

"Ok,"

"Do you need the company's address?"

"Yeah," I said as I felt arms wrapping themselves around my waist, I turned around to see Ethan, who looked as if he was half asleep.

I pushed him away and walked over to his desk and grabbed a sticky note to write down the address Percy was giving me.

I turned around to see Ethan pouting as he walked out of the study.

"You go it? I'll see you in 45 minutes and my office is on the top floor,"

"Yeah, thanks, Percy, I got it."

"Bye, Wisegirl," he said as I hung up and walked out of the study and into the living room where Ethan was sitting down watching TV.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked taking his eyes off of the TV screen to look at me.

"It was just Percy. I have to go. But, first I am going to go brush my teeth." I said as I stood up and went to the bathroom. I always keep some clothes and a tooth brush here in case I end up spending the night. I went back into the living room when I got out of the bathroom to put my shoes on and gather my things. After I got all of my things Ethan walked me to the door and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out of his apartment. I hailed a cab when I got outside the apartment complex. I gave the driver the address. I leaned back and pulled out my phone to check how many calls I missed while I was asleep. I had only missed one call but it was a number I didn't recognize and a text message from Thalia saying she wanted pizza for dinner. Seeing as they left a message I listened to the voice-mail. As soon as I heard the person's voice I recognized who it was. But, before I could really hear the message the driver stopped in front of a building called _Jackson & Underwood Inc._; I got out of the cab and paid the fair. I walked into the building looking for the elevator. When I got onto the elevator I pushed the button for the top floor and stood in the back while people filled in. Pretty soon I was the only person left on the elevator. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and reviled a huge room with two separate offices with two receptionists on either side.

"Hey, Annabeth. What are you doing here?" Juniper said when she saw me get off of the elevator.

"Percy wanted to go ahead have me meet his son today." I told her as I made my way over to her desk.

"Ohhh….so how's your day been?" she asked.

"Good, I just spent the day with Ethan and it turns out that he even knew Percy." I told her.

"Wow, Annabeth, you really do need to get your nose out of books." Juniper said.

"Shut-up, I'll see you later," I said as I waved good bye to her while walking over to the other receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. Mr. Jackson should be expecting me." I said when I was standing in front of her desk.

"Let me check with Mr. Jackson," she said as she put her brown hair up in a ponytail.

She picked up her phone and pressed a button and said,_ "There's a woman by the name of Annabeth Chase here. Do you want me to send her in?"_

"_Yes, send her in," _Percy replied.

The receptionist held open the office door for me as I walked in.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said as he looked up from a little boy that was sitting on his lap who looked like a mini version of Percy.

"Hey, Percy. I'm gonna guess that this is Adam."

"Yup, you guessed correctly. This is my son Adam Matthew Jackson." Percy said as he picked Adam up and stood up.

"Can I hold him," I asked him when he was standing in front of him.

"Yeah," he said as he handed Adam to me.

"Hi Adam, my name is Annabeth" I said as I took Adam from Percy's arms.

"Hi, Anniebeth, you're very pwetty," Adam told me as he looked at me.

"Thank you. You look just like your father." I told him and he smiled. After thirty minutes of talking, Adam got tired and fell asleep in my arms.

"Do you think he liked me?" I asked Percy when he was asleep.

Percy snorted and said, "Liked you? He _loved_ you."

"So, does this mean I get the job?"

"Yes, Adam would be sad if I didn't give you the job," he replied as he took Adam from my arms and placed him on the couch, which was next to the door. I looked at the pictures on his desk and saw a picture of Adam and him, one with him and Rachel, another one showed a lady with long brown hair and blue eyes with a man with salt and pepper hair with the same shade of eyes, who I assumed were his parents, and there was also one with him, Nico, and Thalia. The last picture on his desk showed a woman with caramel-color hair and almond eyes.

"That's Calypso, she's Adam's mother, she died while giving birth to him," Percy said when he saw the picture I was staring at.

"I'm so sorry, my mother died the same way. My father was heart-broken for a long time, well that was until he met, Susan, my step-mom." I said my voice changing from heart-broken and sad to bitter and disgust.

"I'm sorry, and I take it you didn't like her?" he asked.

I turned around to face him and said, "No, neither does Malcom. She never did like us and it got worse when the twins, Matthew and Bobby, came along."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she almost kicked us out a few times, but our dad was always there to stop her. But, remember when I said that Malcom and I moved back to New York because we loved it, that wasn't entirely true. We moved back because _both_ of them kicked us out. Susan said that she had enough of _me_. She always criticized my work and she always made me feel bad about myself. But, when they said they wanted me out, Malcom wouldn't have it, so he said that if they kicked me out then they were kicking him out, too. Susan didn't want to kick Malcom out, Susan loved him, but she _really_ wanted to kick me out, and she did." I confided to him while looking out of the huge window in his office.

"Wow, I guess we can relate. After my dad left my mom," he referred to the picture of the couple, "he re-married and had a son. My step-mom hated me. And because of her I never got to see my dad for more than five minutes. But, luckily my mom re-married when I was in high school to my English teacher, Paul Blofis." He said while pointing to the picture of the couple, again.

I nodded and said, "I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you know a guy named Ethan Nakamura?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I used to, he was my best friend then he moved. Why?"

"Because, he's my boyfriend. While I was talking to him today I mentioned you and he said the exact same thing. So, I'm thinking that we should all do dinner together, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we still need to work something's out about your job, so how about I come over to your apartment tomorrow? I mean I was going to come anyways, Thalia needed me to come over, and I'm bringing Adam." Percy offered.

"Yeah, I've got to get going," I said as I looked at my watch.

"Why, its only 4:30." Percy questioned.

"I need to go talk to Malcom for a while then I have to pick up a pizza for Thalia and me." I replied.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Percy said as he led me to the door.

"Bye, and tell Adam I said bye." I said as I walked out of the room. After I waved to Juniper and got on the elevator I called Malcom.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcom said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, just so you know I need you to be outside your office door in 2 minutes."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I said as the elevator doors opened. I walked off of the elevator to see that the layout looked the same as it did on the top floor just a little smaller.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here!" Malcom said as he stepped out of his office and came over to give me a hug.

"Hey, can we go into your office. I've got something you have to hear." I told him when he let go of me. He looked at me and nodded before he pulled me into his office.

When we sat on the couch he said, "What did you want me to hear?"

"Well, I got a call….from Dad, I didn't answer it but he left a voicemail. I didn't get a chance to listen to it." I told him as I pulled out my phone.

"Ohhh...," was all Malcom could say.

"_Annabeth , it's your father. I just wanted to call and let you know that Susan, the twins, and me are in town and we want to see Malcom and you. We want to apologize for kicking you out and we've missed you, especially the twins, they really missed you guys. Annabeth, I'm so sorry for everything that happened between us. Malcom, if you're listening, I'm so sorry, and I don't blame you for leaving with your sister. I'm actually proud of you for standing up for her, sticking up for her, and acting like her big brother, even though she came out first."_ Malcom and I laughed, _"We really want to apologize. I just want both of you to know that I shouldn't have taken Susan's side when she kicked both of you out. Even though you two are my first born you two will always be my little girl and boy." _My father had said. By the time the voicemail was over I was crying. Malcom hugged me and I could tell that he was trying not to cry.

"So, we'll call him on Monday. But why are you here?" Malcom said as he pulled away. I wiped the tears from my eyes and told him about the interview. When I finished we were back to normal.

"Well, I have to go get a pizza for me and Thals." I told him as we got up from the couch.

"Bye, we'll talk soon," Malcom said as he gave me a hug. I walked out of his office and walked onto the elevator. I hit the button for the lobby and waited as the elevator descended. I walked out of the elevator and walked out of _Jackson and Underwood Inc._; I hailed a cab and told him to drop me off to the nearest Pizza Hut from my apartment. Five minutes later I got out of the cab and paid the fair. I walked into Pizza Hut to pick up my order, since I had called it in while I was in the cab. Luckily, the Pizza Hut was only a few blocks away from my apartment. After ten minutes of pushing through a crowd of people I was standing in front of my apartment door.

"Thalia? I brought pizza." I said as I entered my apartment.

"Awesome! I'm starving." Thalia said as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm not that hungry I'm going to lie down." I said as I walked towards my room.

"Ok, I'll save you a slice of pizza," she said as she started eating.

I changed into some comfortable clothes and climbed into to bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like this chapter? I hope you guys liked it! <strong> **Bad news, I probably won't be able to update until early July .** **But, if I can update next week I will try but if not don't expect anything until early July. But, of course if I will be able to update earlier then I will definitely try!** **. Review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Until next time,**

**~booklover484 :D**


	3. Discussions, Reunions, and Birthdays

**I'm back! How did you guys like the way Annabeth talked about her past? Sorry if she sounded a little OOC and she might sound a little OOC in this chapter so sorry. Thanks, again, to all of you that put my story as a favorite or on story alert! I really appreciate it! And thanks for all of your positive reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Discussions, Reunions, and Birthdays.<p>

*Annabeth's POV*

This time when I woke up it wasn't to the sound of my phone ringing it was to the sound of the front door opening. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Since the kitchen door wasn't all of the way closed I could see Thalia sitting at the table with the Di Angelo's. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard Bianca say, "Do you think he's falling for her? I mean I haven't seen him as happy as this sine Calypso was alive."

As soon as she said 'Calypso' I knew they were talking about Percy.

"Don't be ridiculous, they've only know each other for about two days! But, you guys are kind of right and I even think he's even happier than when Calypso was alive! He's never been this happy; even when he and Rachel started going out. The only other time I think I've seen him this happy was when Adam was born," Nico said.

"Yeah, it's the same thing with Annabeth. I don't think I've seen her this happy in a long time. Sure when she's with Ethan she's happy but when she's with Percy she's happier." Thalia confided to her two cousins. After I got over the fact that they were talking about Percy and me, I waited for about ten minutes before I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Oh, when did you two get here?" I directed the last question to Bianca and Nico while trying not to act suspicious.

"Good morning, Annabeth. We got here about thirty minutes ago. I hope we didn't wake you." Bianca said.

"Yeah, kind of." I said as I walked over to the pantry to get some cereal.

"Sorry," Nico apologized.

"That's ok, so what were you guys talking about?" I asked while getting a bowl for my cereal.

"Ohhh, nothing much. We were just talking about what movie we wanted to go see. But we have to wait for to actually decide since we're waiting for Percy to come." Bianca said.

"What movies have you considered?" I asked.

"We were thinking of Green Lantern, X-Men: First Class, Thor, or Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides." Thalia said. Before I could reply the doorbell ringed.

"I'll get it." I volunteered. I walked out of the kitchen to the front door and opened the door to see Percy standing there with Adam in his arms.

"Hey Percy," I said while he walked into the apartment.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said as I turned around and gave him a hug.

"Anniebeth!" Adam called.

"Hi, Adam!" I said while taking him out of Percy's hands

"Where's Thalia?" Percy asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Nico and Bianca." I told him as I started walking back to the kitchen with Adam on my hip. Before I could open the kitchen door it burst open and Thalia, Bianca, and Nico tumbled out.

"Hey, Percy! Hey, Adam," Nico said when he saw Percy and Adam.

"Hey guys! We're going to pick up some Chinese food. You do you want to come Adam?" Bianca asked while taking Adam out of my arms. Adam nodded his head while Thalia and Nico put on their coats.

"Bwye, Daddy," Adam said as they walked out of the door.

"Then there were two." Percy muttered. I laughed and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I felt Percy sit down beside me then he turned around and stared at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Percy replied.

"So, you said you wanted to work something's out about my job?" I asked.

"Yeah, we still need to talk about how much you're going to get paid."

"Well…how about you pick an amount and we'll see if it works for me," I replied while turning back to look at the TV.

"OK, how about $900 a week? And around Christmas time you'll get a bonus." Percy said still looking at me.

"Don't you think that's a lot? I mean I'm just going to be the nanny." I asked.

"No, I think it will be just enough because I was hoping that you would be a live in nanny…." Percy said. I was silent for a few minutes while I thought about my answer.

"Ok, when can I move in?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can give you a tour of the house tomorrow, and you can move in on Tuesday if you want to. You won't have to bring a bed or TV, just your clothes and personal items." Percy told me.

"Ok, that will work for me….and were still on for dinner right?"

"Yeah, is it alright if I bring my girlfriend, Rachel?" he asked. I really didn't want her to come but I figured that it's been about three years since we've saw each other and she might have changed so I agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, Thalia, Bianca, Nico, and a sleeping Adam came back with a bag full of Chinese food.

"What kind of people eat Chinese for breakfast?" I asked Percy as we walked towards the kitchen I mean when I looked at the time on the stove it said 9:00 am.

"Apparently, my weird and unusual cousins." Percy replied as he sat down at the table while I was setting the plates on the table.

"Hey! We heard that!" Nico said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I know I meant for you to hear that! Now, where's my son? And please don't tell me you lost him in the Chinese restaurant, _again_!" Percy said while looking for Adam.

"Hey, that was not my fault! I turned my back for _one _minute and he had walked off! And, no he's in the living room on the couch, he fell asleep." Nico replied indignantly.

"Let this be a lesson learned, Annabeth, don't _ever_ trust Nico with little kids," Percy told me.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad!" Nico said exasperated. "I found him in two hours."

He had mumbled the last part so we almost couldn't hear him. I shook my head while Percy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Thalia, I need to talk to you for a second," I told her. She nodded her head and followed me out into the hallway and into my bedroom.

I'm starving! Let's eat!" I heard Nico say.

"Don't talk to loud, Nico! You're going to wake up Adam," I heard Bianca tell him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Thalia asked me.

"I'm moving out," I told her not meeting her in the eyes.

"What! Why?" Thalia asked startled.

"I'm going to be a live in nanny for Percy." I replied.

"Ok, fine. I don't like the idea, but if this helps you, then fine." She replied reluctantly and I gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much, Thalia! You are the best friend ever! But you know I still would've moved if you didn't want me to, right?" I said while pulling out of the hug and cocking an eyebrow.

"Not if I held you hostage! I'm going to miss you Annabeth." Thalia said.

"Hey, we still have three more days together and I'll visit you all the time." I told her.

"Three more days? You're moving on Tuesday?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said that I would have to bring my bed or my TV so all I'm going to bring are my clothes and my personal items, which is basically my computer." I told her.

"Ok, I just didn't expect you to me moving so soon…..let's go eat, our foods getting cold." She said.

When Thalia and I sat back down at the table Bianca asked me, "What are you planning on doing today, Annabeth?"

"Nothing much, I'm probably going to go over to Malcom's, we need to discuss some things, and then head over to Ethan's," I told her.

"Well, do you want to go see a movie with us? Which reminds me which movie do you want to see, Perce? Green Lantern, X-Men: First Class, Thor, or Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to go." I replied while I picked up my fork.

"I feel like seeing X-Men: First Class," Percy said. We all nodded our heads in agreement. After we ate breakfast, lunch, or whatever you want to call eating Chinese food at 9:00 in the morning, Percy woke Adam up and gave him something to eat since he was hungry. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a red V-neck, a black jacket, and my favorite pair of black flats.

When I got back to the living room everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Thalia, Annabeth, you guys can ride with us." Bianca said.

"No thanks, I'll ride with Percy, if that's okay with him. I'm not in the mood to hear Thalia and Nico's bickering." I said while looking at Thalia and Nico.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Percy said while picking up Adam who had his arms held out to me. I took Adam from Percy's arms while Thalia, Bianca, and Nico walked out the door.

"My mom wants me to drop Adam off at her apartment, I hope you don't mind if we stop by her apartment for a little while." Percy asked me as we walked out the door while I paused to turn back and lock the apartment door before we descended down the flight of stairs.

"No, I don't mind," I said while shifting a still sleepy looking Adam.

"Bianca just texted me and told me to just meet them at the movie theater." Percy said when he pulled out his phone.

"Great, I think Adam fell asleep again." I said. Percy looked back at Adam and laughed.

"Yeah, he was a quiet baby he barely ever cried all he did was sleep, which is what he still does." Percy told me as we neared a black Hummer, which I guessed was his car. He unlocked the doors to the Hummer and took Adam from my arms and put him in his car seat while I went around to the passenger side and got in.

A few seconds later, Percy got in and started the engine and started to back out of the parking lot.

"So, when's Adam's birthday?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't know, I don't remember." Percy said seriously while he looked over at me but I saw a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What kind of father forgets his only child's birthday?" I asked even though I knew he was joking.

"The very special, Percy Jackson," Percy said as he glanced over at me and winked before he turned his attention back to the road.

"Your special, alright." I said while looking at him.

"See you agree with me, you think I'm speci—hey!" Percy said while I was laughing at the fact that he just got my joke.

"I'm just kidding, Seaweed Brain. You must've been smart to be able to be a co-founder in a company." I told him.

"Thank-you very much, Miss Chase. Your compliment is greatly appreciated," Percy said.

"So, when is his birthday?" I asked.

"Why I let Adam tell you, he just woke up," Percy said as he glanced in his rear view mirror.

I glanced behind me and saw that Adam was waking up from his nap.

"Adam when's your birthday?" I asked him

"Juwne the fwifh. When's your bwirthday, Anniebeth," Adam asked me while staring at me with his big sea-green eyes he inherited from his father.

"May the 20th." I replied as we pulled into a parking lot.

"When's your bwirthday, Daddy?" Adam asked Percy.

"August the 18th," Percy said as he parked the car and climbed out to get Adam out of his car seat. I climbed out of the car and followed Percy to the front of the apartment building. We walked into the lobby and headed straight for the elevator. We rode up to the third floor in silence. I was still admiring the design of the building, Percy looked like he was deep in thought, and Adam was just staring into space with his head on his dad's shoulder, he was surprisingly quiet for a three-year old. When we got off the elevator we walked down the hallway and came to a stop at a white door with that said: _38B. _

Percy knocked on the door and a few minutes later the same lady in the picture on his desk answered the door.

"Percy!" the lady cried as she pulled him into a hug.

"How's my favorite grandson!" she exclaimed and took Adam out of Percy's arms when she pulled away from the hug.

"He's your only grandson and it will stay that way," Percy said as he followed her into the house with me right beside him.

"Not for long," she sang as she looked at me, which caused me and Percy to blush.

"Mom, this is Annabeth Chase. She's going to be Adam's nanny, she's starting Wednesday, and she's Malcom's twin sister." Percy introduced me.

"Hi, Annabeth, I'm Sally Blofis, it's great to meet you." Mrs. Blofis said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Blofis. Your home is very beautiful.

"Thank-you and please call me Sally," she replied.

"Gwandma, can I gow watch TV?" Adam asked Sally while looking over her shoulder into the living room.

"Sure," Sally said before she kissed Adam on the cheek and set him down and watched him walk into the living room.

"Bwye, Daddy! Bwye, Anniebeth!" Adam said as he settled down on the couch, how he got up there I will never know.

"Do you guys have to go so soon?" Sally asked us.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. We're going to meet up with Thalia, Nico, and Bianca at the movies." Percy told her.

"What movie are you going to see?"

"X-Men: First Class," I answered.

"Ohhh, I saw that one with Paul, it was good."

"Where is Paul?" Percy asked.

"He had work to do at the school," Sally replied.

"Ok, well, we'd better get going, do you want Adam to spend the night with you or do you want me to come and pick him up?" Percy asked his mother.

"He can spend the night." Sally said as she followed us to the door.

"Bye, Percy." Sally said while giving him a hug. "Bye, Annabeth, it was a pleasure to meet you."

She surprised me by giving me a hug, but I returned it.

"It was great to meet you. Bye, Sally." I told her.

"Bye, mom. See you tomorrow." Percy said as he waked out of the door.

When we got back in the car my phone ringed. I looked down at the caller I.D. to see the one person I hadn't heard from in a while: my Aunt Crystal. Let me explain, in New York there are 13 major people or as some people call them, the gods. I guessed they call them that because there all named after the Greek gods. The founders, The Big Three, are brothers: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The company they run is called Mt. Olympus, it's like they assign every one of the thirteen people to a topic and that's what they have power over. Zeus has power over anything to do with the sky, Poseidon has power over anything to do with the sea, Hades has power over anything to do with death (basically funeral companies), Hera (Zeus' wife) has power over marriage (_marriage_ counseling and _marriage _certificates, etc.), Apollo has power over anything to do with music and health, Artemis (Apollo's twin sister) has power over hunting (_hunting _laws and what animals you're not allowed to _hunt_, etc.), Ares has power over anything that has to do with war, Aphrodite has power over anything to do with clothes, Hephaestus has power over builders and inventions, Hermes has power over the mail and roadways, Demeter has power over anything to do with agriculture, Dionysus has power over anything to do with alcohol, and my mom had power over anything that had to do with the education system. So, when my mom died she gave her sole rights to the company to Malcom and me since we were her only children. Ever since we were old enough to start making business decisions Crystal, she took over when my mom died since she was her best friend and they worked together a lot acting as a partners in the company, checks in on us every other two months and she has us come into the office to see how the company's doing. Crystal was like a second mom to me and Malcom (since she's our godmother), when we got kicked out she let us live with her until we had gotten back on our feet.

"Hey, Aunt Crystal," I said as I answered the phone.

"Annabeth! It's been a long time. Sorry I call you guys in April the companies been very busy," she told me.

"That's ok. Is there anything I need to do to help out for the company?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. First Zeus wants to talk to both of you and the company has had some major setbacks. Some of the deals we made to expand the company went bad and we're trying to settle things but the people that were dealing with want to make the deals with the rightful owners, which mean you and your brother, are going to have to step in, again." Crystal told me and her voice was very serious so this must be pretty bad.

"Ok, did you talk to Malcom about this?" I asked her.

"No, I was going to call him after I finished talking to you." She said. I felt my phone buzzing signaling that I had another call.

"Hold on, Aunt Crystal I have another call." I said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." She said. I looked to see that it was Malcom calling.

"Hey, Malcom." I said.

"Hey, Annie. Can you come over today? I have a surprise for you." Malcom said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I was planning on coming over anyway. And you'll never guess who I just talked to." I told him.

"Who?"

"Aunt Crystal."

"Really? How is she?"

"She's doing good. But the companies not; she wants us to come by there and because Zeus wants to see us." I told him.

"Oh, crap. Remember the last time we had to come in? It was terrible."

"I know, I have to go, Malcom. I'm going to the movies with Nico, Bianca, Thalia, and Percy. Crystal should be calling you in a few minutes. I'll see you later." I told him.

"Ok, bye. Tell Percy I said hi and ask him if I could have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off. I have a feeling that I'm going to need to take off those days." He said.

"Ok," I told him before I turned to look at Percy. "Malcom says hi, he also wants to know if he could have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off."

"Tell him I said yeah." Percy replied looking at me quizzically for a second.

"He said yeah. See you later," I told him.

"Ok, bye." Malcom said before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Percy asked me.

"Well, you know the company Mt. Olympus?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my dad's one of the founders along with my uncles." Percy said.

"Ohhh, let me guess Poseidon's son?"

"You guessed right." He said.

"Well, my mom was Athena; she had the power over the education system. When she died, she gave her sole rights of the company to Malcom and me, but since we were too young to run the company. Her best-friend, Crystal, our godmother, took over and once we were old enough to make business decisions she would check up on us every other two months, making us come into the company to see how it was doing. She was also like our mother, when we got kicked out she let us stay with her until we got back on our feet. She said that the company was in trouble and made some wrong business deals trying to expand the company but the people their trying to settle things with want to meet with the companies rightful owners, which are Malcom and me. And Zeus wants to talk to us." I told him.

"Ahhh… your one of us then." Percy said. I knew he meant Thalia, Jason (Thalia's younger brother who lives with their dad), Nico, Bianca, Benkendorf, Silena, Clarisse, Chris, Will, the Stolls (Chris' brothers), Leo (Benkendorf's younger brother), and Piper (Silena's younger sister) when he said your one of us.

"Correct," I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater.

"Well, let's go watch a movie!"

* * *

><p>"Malcom!" I called as I let myself into his house. My arms were hurting from holding his gift. See, since we weren't able to get together for our birthday, we decided to get together today to exchange our gifts. I had gotten him an X-box 360, since he has been bugging me about it and he didn't have much time to go but it himself, and I got him a watch. Being the heirs to a successful company has its perks but Malcom and I always liked to earn what we get not having it given to us.<p>

"Hey, Annabeth. Since you were born first you get to open your present first." Malcom said as he came walking down the hallway.

"Where's Catherine?" I asked. Catherine was his girlfriend that he was thinking of proposing to; she was a very successful real estate agent.

"She's having an open house and she won't be back until 8:00." He told me as I followed him to the garage. I sat his birthday present on floor in the house before I followed him out to the garage.

"Malcom what are we do—OHHH MY GODS!" I screamed when I saw what was in the garage. Beside Malcom's black Mercedes was a dark grey, like the color of my eyes, 2011 Camaro, I've wanted one since I was fifteen.

"I knew you'd like it." Malcom said while throwing me the keys which I caught quickly.

"Malcom Andrew Chase! I cannot believe you got this! I can't take it." I said throwing the keys back to Malcom.

"No, you are going to take it. Besides, it's already in your name." Malcom said while smirking and throwing the keys back to me.

"You know what you are the best brother ever! Now, I feel like I should've gotten you something better than what I got you." I said as I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.

"You're welcome sis, don't worry I'll be happy with whatever you got me." Malcom said as he put an arm around my shoulders while we walked back inside. I picked up his presents before we walked back into the living room. I gave him his presents and sat down beside him on the couch and turned on the TV.

"What are you waiting for? Open them!" I told him. Malcom rolled his eyes and started tearing open the first box which was the watch.

"Annabeth! I've been meaning to get me one of these! Thanks!" Malcom said as he sat the watch down on the coffee table and started to unwrap his other present.

His eyes were as wide as saucers when he was what I had gotten him.

"Annabeth Andromeda Chase! Thank you so much! I hoping someone would get me one!" Malcom said enthusiastically and started to hook the X-box up.

"No problem, I'm glad you like it. I hate to stop and go but I have to go meet Percy for dinner." I told him.

"Are you dating my boss?" Malcom asked me while raising his eyebrows.

"What! No! It turns out that he and Ethan used to be the best of friends but they lost touch so were going to dinner to talk and he's bring his _girlfriend_, Rachel." I told him.

"Ohhh, ok I'll see you tomorrow, Aunt Crystal said she'll come here to meet us. And did you get the job?" Malcom asked me.

"Yeah, I'm getting paid $900 a week to be his live-in nanny. Bye, Malcom, see you tomorrow." I said while walking towards to garage.

"Wait, did you say _live-in _nanny?" Malcom asked running to catch up with me.

"Yes, live-in nanny do you have a problem with that?" I asked him.

"Not, really it's just going to be weird having my sister living with my boss." Malcom told me as I climbed into my new car.

"Sorry, but I already took the job. Thank you so much, Malcom, best birthday present ever! I've got to go. Love you, little bro." I said as I closed the door and rolled down the window to talk to Malcom.

"No, problem. I hope the job works out for you. Thanks for the gifts, Annabeth. Best late birthday presents ever! Love you, big sis." He told me and let up the garage for me.

When the garage was up I started the engine and took off.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ethan." I said as I practically dragged him along with me. I had left my car in his apartment building's parking lot since the the diner wasn't that far away. I had called Percy when I was driving over to Ethan's to tell him where to meet us. When I got to Ethan's he had been ready, so all I had to do was drag him out of the apartment. Along the way I told him about my car and he made me promise to let him drive, and I told him about Percy. He wasn't too happy about me moving in with him but he got over it. When we got to the diner neither Percy or Rachel were there so we took a seat in our regular booth.<p>

A few minutes later, Percy and Rachel walked in. I got up and gave Percy a hug then I went to go talk to Rachel while Percy and Ethan talked.

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me to the bathroom.

"Annabeth, I just want to say sorry for being mean back in high school. Now that I look back on it I feel ashamed and guilty that I acted that way towards you. I hope that you can forgive me." Rachel said as soon as the door closed behind us.

"I forgive you, and I was hoping we could try to be friends?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Rachel said.

With that said we walked out of the restroom and back towards the boys looking forward to our new friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>It was 12:30 am when I finished this chapter and I was tired! So, really sorry if the ending was suckish. I'd been writing all day, mostly working on this story! I hope you guys liked it! I have a poll on my profile about what story I should start when I finish The Journey of Memories, so please vote, it would mean a lot to me!<strong>** I don't know when I'll update again. I'll probably update soon if I get reviews!**

**REVIEW and I'll update**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484**_


	4. Meetings and Tours

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all of those who reviewed and put this story on story alert or favorite story!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Meetings and Tours<p>

*Annabeth's POV*

The next day I had to be at Malcom's house by 10:00 am. I was climbing in my car getting ready to go to Malcom's house when I got a text message from Percy.** (Bold= Percy and Italics= Annabeth)**

**Hey, Wise Girl. Can you stop by the company by 3:40?**

_Sure, Seaweed Brain. See you, then._

**See you, then. :P**

After I finished texting Percy I started the car and headed over to Malcom's.

"Hey, Catherine," I said as I walked into their house.

"Hey, Annabeth," Catherine said while she came out of the kitchen.

"What's up? Where's Malcom?" I asked her as I followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"He went to go get some pizza. I was wondering, how do you feel about me getting married to your brother?" she asked me. As soon as she asked me that I knew that Malcom had proposed.

"He finally proposed? You know I helped pick out your ring." I told her.

"Yes, and thank you, I love it!" Catherine said as she admired her engagement ring.

Her ring was simple and that was why I picked it out because Catherine just likes simple things and that is one of the thing I liked about her. The ring had a square diamond in the middle of a plain platinum band.

"No problem," I said as I gave her a hug.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Catherine asked me when she pulled away from the hug.

"Yes, I would love to be your Maid of Honor," I replied. She gave me another hug and then we started planning the wedding.

Ten minutes later, Malcom came back with the pizza.

"Hey, Annabeth, did Cathy tell you the good news?" Malcom asked when he walked through the garage door holding a pizza.

"Yup, I'm going to her Maid of Honor!" I told him as me and Cathy followed him into the kitchen.

"Have you decided who's going to be your best man?" Cathy asked him while she was getting some plates from the cabinet.

"Yeah, I cho—," Malcom started but got cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I said as I started to walk towards the door.

"Aunt Crystal! I haven't seen you in forever!" I said when I opened the door to see my godmother. Aunt Crystal was a tall and lean, like me, with straight brown hair with deep blue eyes.

"Annabeth, it's great to see you, dear. You look great! How's your brother doing?" Crystal asked me as she walked into the house and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"He's doing great. He's getting married!" I told her as I led her into the kitchen.

"Is it true my little boy's getting married?" Aunt Crystal exclaimed when she walked into the kitchen and gave Malcom a big hug.

"It's true, Aunt Crystal. I want you to meet my fiancée, Catherine Henderson. Catherine this is my godmother Crystal Edwards," Malcom introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Edwards," Cathy said while putting her hand out for a handshake.

"It's great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you," Aunt Crystal said as she ignored Cathy's handshake and pulled her in for a hug. I could tell that that caught Cathy off guard but she hugged Aunt Crystal back.

"So, how's Uncle Andrew doing?" I asked Aunt Crystal as I placed a slice of pizza in front of her,

"He's doing fine, he would have loved to come and see you two, but he had a major business even in Washington D.C.!" Aunt Crystal said while I got me a slice of pizza and sat down next to my future sister-in-law.

"That's awesome. Tell him we said hi next time you talk to him. So can you tell us a little more about the situation with the company?" I asked her as I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Well, as I was saying we were trying to expand our company by buying more schools in Boston and Pennsylvania. The deal went great in Boston we bought enough schools to where we had to build another office there. But in Pennsylvania, the Governor didn't want another educational company there since they already had about six. So he said in order for us to use Pennsylvania to expand our company we had to combine our company with one of the six companies. So, I decided to go ahead and go through with it and merge with _Penns. Educational_, but after our company's CFO found that if we merged our company with _Penns. Educational _it would take a lot of money to do so and that would give us bad financial problems. I tried to cancel the deal but, when _Penns. Educational _found out that they would benefit from the merge they wouldn't let us out of the deal, since we signed a contract. But they don't know that I'm not the sole owner of the company; I'm just taking your places until one of you decide that you want to take over the company. And since you two are the rightful owners, both of you can overrule any deal I make, so in this case all you have to say is that you didn't know anything about the deal and that you want to cancel it." Aunt Crystal told us as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"But, they don't have to let us out of the deal even if we say we want out." Malcom protested.

"They have to, since you two didn't sign the contract, you can cancel the deal. If they won't let us then we can take them to court." Aunt Crystal contradicted him.

"I don't know about this. What do you think, Annabeth?" Malcom asked me from his spot next to Aunt Crystal.

"I think we should try to do something." I said looking at him.

"OK. Didn't you also say that Zeus wanted to see us?" Malcom asked Aunt Crystal as he got up a put his dish in the sink.

"Yeah, but I don't know what he wants to talk to you about. But he wants to meet you two about 11:30." Aunt Crystal told us.

"Ok, so we have about thirty more minutes till we have to leave. So when do you want us to come by the company?" I asked Aunt Crystal.

"Tuesday at 4:00. I have to go. Got a client I have to meet. See you tomorrow. And Catherine it was great to meet you." Aunt Crystal said as she looked at her phone and started to get up.

"It was great to meet you, too, Mrs. Edwards." Catherine replied.

"Please call me Aunt Crystal, you're apart of the family now." she replied before she gave Catherine another hug.

"Bye, Aunt Crystal," Malcom said while giving her a hug.

"I'll walk you to the door." I offered as I got up from my chair.

"Bye, Aunt Crystal, good seeing you again," I said as I gave her a hug.

"Bye sweetheart, it was great seeing you." Aunt Crystal said as she returned the hug and walked out the door.

"Come on Annabeth, we better leave. You're driving." Malcom said as he walked out of the kitchen with Catherine right behind him.

"Bye, Cathy. See you when we get back." I said as I grabbed my bag and pulled out my keys.

"Bye, guys." Catherine said while giving Malcom a peck on the lips.

"Bye Cathy." Malcom said before following me out of the front door.

"So, who did you pick as your best man?" I asked Malcom when we got in the car.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me as he put on his seat belt.

"I think I deserve to know! I am the Maid of Honor." I told him while pulling out of his drive way.

"Alright fine, I choose Percy, hope that's ok with you," he said while looking over at me.

"Yeah, better than someone I don't know." I said while focusing on the road.

"So, why do you think Zeus wants to see us?" Malcom asked while looking out the window.

"Honestly, I have no clue why Zeus would want to see the twins of his late co-worker." I answered.

"Yeah, but maybe he wants to check-up on us. I mean from what Aunt Crystal said he was like a father to mom." He told me tapping his fingers on his leg, did I forget to mention that we had ADHD and Dyslexia.

I snorted and said, "Sure, he'll check up on his co-workers kids who was like a daughter to him, but won't check up on his own daughter."

"Thalia still hasn't gotten any word from him?" Malcom asked me.

I shook my head and said, "The closest she gets to talking to him is talking to Jason, and you know they already barely talk because of their father."

"Well, what do you want to do about _our _father?" Malcom asked me.

My grip on the steering wheel tighten and I said, "I don't know I guess we could go ahead and call him."

"Are you sure about this?" Malcom asked me as he pulled out his phone.

"As sure as I've ever been." I said while glancing over to him before I turned my attention back to the road.

"Ok, here we go," Malcom said while he dialed our father's number.

He picked up on the first ring and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad, you're on speaker, Annabeth's here with me." Malcom said while fidgeting in his seat.

"It's great to hear from you two! How have you been?" My dad asked with happiness in his voice.

"We've been good. Sorry, we haven't called you earlier. We had a lot going on. How have you been?" I said while keeping my eyes on the road.

"I've been good. The twins are dying to see you, so is Susan." Dad replied. My hand got even tighter on the steering wheel when I heard my step-mother's name.

"That's good, we just wanted to call you and see if you could come over my house tomorrow at 1:00." Malcom said when he noticed that I wasn't going to reply.

"Ok, yeah, I'll bring Susan." Dad said.

"Ok, the address is…," Malcom said but I had tuned out.

"We have to go Dad, we'll see you tomorrow." I said as I pulled into the parking of _Mt. Olympus_.

"Bye, Dad." Malcom said.

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow," Dad said before he hung up.

"Come on, let's get this over with," I said while sighing.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Zeus. You wanted to talk to us?" I asked him while he shook my hand.<p>

He studied me before saying, "I like you, straight to the point. Yes, I did it's about the company's headquarters. And tell me how is my daughter doing?"

"Thalia's doing fine." I answered.

"So, why did you want to talk about the company's headquarters?" Malcom asked.

"You two remind me of your mother, very much. But, anyways, take a seat." Zeus said while gesturing towards the seats in front of him. "I would like you two, to design a new headquarters for Mt. Olympus."

I was totally shocked. But, Malcom was able to ask, "Why do you want us to design the company's new headquarters?"

"Because not only was your mother head of the educational system but she was as smart as her namesake, Athena: _Greek_ goddess of wisdom. And I'm sure her intelligence has passed on to you two." Zeus replied. We just sat there to shocked to say anything.

"So do you want the job or not?" Zeus asked me.

"Yes," Malcom and I said at the same time.

* * *

><p>As Malcom and I walked out of Mt. OlympusI bumped into someone.<p>

"Gods, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." The guy said. As soon as I heard his voice I knew it was him.

"Jason! How have you been?" I cried when I saw him. Jason Grace looked _nothing_ like his sister, except for their trade mark electrifying blue eyes they inherited from their father.

"Annabeth! I've been great! How about you? Hey, Malcom, it's good to see you two. How have you been? How's Thalia been?" Jason replied when he saw me and Malcom.

"Hey, Jace, I've been great! I'm getting married. I would love it if you could be one of my groomsmen?" Malcom asked him.

"Congrats! Yeah, I'd love to!" Jason replied.

"Thalia's doing great, but she's still not the same," I told Jason with sadness in my voice. Thalia had a fiancé, Luke, he worked for his father, Hermes, and two months before the wedding he was walking home for work and he got mugged. He tried to fight back but the mugger shot him in the stomach. By the time the paramedics got him to the hospital it was too late.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll ever be the same. I'd love to stay and chat but I have a date with my girlfriend, Piper. How about we meet up tomorrow and catch up?" Jason said.

"Yeah, here's my address, drop by tomorrow at 11:00." Malcom said while writing his address down on a paper.

"I didn't know that you were dating Silena's sister." I said while raising my eyebrow at him.

Jason blushed as he took the piece of paper from Malcom's hand and said. "Yeah, we just started dating two months ago. Tell Thalia I said hi. I got to go it was great seeing you guys again."

"I will. See you later Jason," I said as I gave him a hug.

"Bye. Jace, see you tomorrow," Malcom said as he gave him a man hug before we walked out of Mt. Olympus.

* * *

><p>When I dropped Malcom at his house I headed over to Percy's company, seeing that it was already 3:30.<p>

"Hey, Annabeth! What are you doing here?" Grover called when he saw me get off the elevator.

"Percy wanted to see me. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever. Where's Juniper?" I said as I gave him a hug.

"She when home when she got off work, she was too tired to wait for me." He replied while returning the hug.

It was then that I noticed that we were the only ones in the reception area.

"Well, it was great seeing you. Bye, Grover." I said as I walked towards Percy's office door while Grover walked towards the elevator.

"Bye, Annabeth." Grover called as the elevator doors closed. I turned around when I heard the sound of a door closing.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I greeted Percy as he turned around.

"Hey, Wisegirl. How's it going?" Percy asked me as he turned around to give me a hug.

"Great. I saw Jason today. Where's Adam?" I asked him when I pulled away.

"My mom wants him to stay with her until you start. She really likes you. How's Jason doing?" Percy said as we walked towards the elevator.

"He's doing well. He's finally got a girlfriend. I heard that you're going to be Malcom's best man." I told him.

"Really? Who's his girlfriend? Yeah, are you the Maid of Honor?" Percy asked me.

"Piper, Silena's sister. Yup, I am the Maid of Honor. So, are we taking your car or my car?" I asked him.

"Your car, if you don't mind. I took a taxi today." Percy told me.

"Ok," I replied as we walked out of the elevator and headed towards my car.

"Do you have a GPS?" Percy asked me when he got into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, that was the first thing I bought when I got my car." I told him as I gave him my GPS.

He nodded his head and typed his address in. We rode in silence for a little while before he asked me, "How was the meeting with my uncle?"

"Good. Wait a minute, how did you know that I met with your uncle?"

"Malcom told me when he called and asked me to be his Best Man, earlier today."

"Ohhhh…. Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yup, me and Ethan, so what did my uncle want?"

"He gave us a job. It won't interfere with me taking care of Adam, although I might have to take him over to Malcom's house often." I assured him.

"That's fine, he'll probably be asleep most of the time and he thinks of Malcom as his uncle. What kind of job."

"He wants us to design Mt. Olympus' new headquarters." I said when I glanced over at him.

"Why?" he said with wonder in his voice.

I reached over and punched him in the shoulder and said, "Why wouldn't he choose us to design his company's headquarters? Do you think we're too stupid to design Mt. Olympus' new headquarters?"

"No! I'm just curious why my uncle would choose two people who aren't architects to design the company's headquarters."

"He said 'not only was your mother head of the educational system but she was as smart as her namesake, Athena: _Greek_ goddess of wisdom. And I'm sure her intelligence has passed on to you two.' So he wants me and Malcom to design Mt. Olympus' new headquarters. And me and Malcom know a lot about architecture. I want to be architect, that's why I took your job offer, so I could earn enough money to start my own firm, and because I knew Thalia would've killed me if I didn't."

"Ohhh…Well, why didn't you try to get a job working at an architecture firm?"

"Every job I applied for said I didn't have enough experience. So, I'm hoping that if I help designing a new headquarters for one of the most well-known company's, would be enough experience."

"Well, that makes sense. But will you still babysit Adam for me?"

"Will I get paid?"

"No."

"Then I'll have to think about it."

"Come on, Annabeth! Please! Wouldn't you do it for your best friend?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"First of all, I've only known you less than a week, so you couldn't be my best friend. Second of all, you're crazy!" I told him as I followed the GPS directions.

"I am absolutely hurt! You said I wasn't your best friend and all along I thought that you were my best friend! How could you!" Percy exclaimed while putting his hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"Don't forget that I called you crazy. By the way we have arrived at our destination." I said told him.

* * *

><p>When I finally got home I found Thalia, the Di Angelo's, Silena, Piper, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Benkendorf, Leo, Katie Gardner, the Stolls, and Will Solace sitting in the middle of the living room.<p>

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked as I came and sat down by Benkendorf with Travis Stoll sitting next to me, so I had to make sure that I wasn't missing anything every 5 minutes.

"It's game night. We were waiting for you." Piper told me.

"Thanks, guys. Thalia, Jason told me to tell you hi." I said.

"You saw Jason today? How was he?" Everyone, except Piper asked me.

"Yup, he's doing great. He's going to be in Malcom's wedding. And he told me that he was dating Piper….," I told them while looking at Piper who looked like a tomato.

"I don't know how to react to that." Thalia said as she looked at Piper.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed into something more comfy." I said as I got up and walked towards my room which was packed with boxes.

When I came back in the room there were three boxes of pizza's in the middle of them.

"What are we going to play first?" Benkendorf asked.

"I say we should play Truth or Dare." One of the Stolls said.

After an hour of playing Truth or Dare, everybody was starting to get tired of playing so we put in a movie. When everybody finally left it was 11:00 at night.

"Goodnight, Thals. You're going with me to go over Malcom's house; I have a surprise for you." I told her before I went to bed.

"Okay," Thalia said and I could hear the pouting in her voice as if she were a little five year old. I wanted to surprise her by taking her to see Jason at Malcom's house, because I know she's wanted to go see Jason, but they could never find the time to.

That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there was chapter four! I hope you liked it! Thanks to all of those who reviewed, gave me advice, and put as favorite story or story alert! Most of all thank you to those who put me as favorite author and author alert! Special thanks to: <strong>**C-Nuggets N.L, Thalia Marie Grace****, ****panda159963, klydo, and percylover11111. Thanks to all of them they're the best fans I could ever ask for, all of you are! Thanks again, I couldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for all of you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	5. Celebrations and Forgiveness

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I can't believe it's already Chapter Five!I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to vote for the next story I should start! VERY IMPORTANT A/N's note at the end of the story so PLEASE READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Celebrations and Forgiveness.<p>

*Annabeth's POV*

When I woke up it was 10:30 in the morning. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I took my shower I put on a pair of shorts, a plaid black/white button down shirt with roll cuff sleeves, and a pair of black converse then I went into Thalia's room to wake her up.

"Wake up, Thalia! We need to leave in thirty minutes. I was going to take you to that restaurant you liked to get something to eat." I bribed her. When she heard that she shot out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, and got into the shower.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing her usual 'Death to Barbie's' shirt and a pair of black shorts with black stockings, and her usual black combat boots.

"Don't you have to work today?" I asked her.

"Nope, I quit." I heard her muffled reply.

My eyes widen as I asked her, "What! Why did you quit? Did you find another job?"

"Yup, I sure did. I'm going to go work for Artemis."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, when I met up with Artemis for lunch she was saying how they need more people to help out with going around and checking up on the hunting laws, making sure that the animals that are not supposed to be hunted are not. And since Mt. Olympus is going global I'm not going to be around much, but since we'll have to report to Zeus ever other two months we'll be in New York, so I'll make sure that I come and visit you." Thalia told me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch and looked up at her.

"Yeah. I start tomorrow, me and Artemis are going to meet up with the rest of the girls in Oklahoma and I'll be getting paid enough to keep the apartment for when I come back for visits." She said as she sat down beside me.

"I can't believe that you leaving so soon, but I'm happy for you. Let's go celebrate. I think instead of going to Le Peep, I think we should go to Camp Half-Blood." I told her while hugging her. Camp Half-Blood was a Greek themed restaurant that was centered on the children of the gods, demi-gods; it was very popular believe it or not. The owner, Chiron, was like a father figure to me and Thalia when he lived next door to us; he also knew our parents.

"Yes! I haven't been there in forever. Do you want to drop by Malcom's and see if he and Cathy want to come?" she asked, when it comes to Camp Half-Blood Thalia gets _really _excited.

"Ok, let's get going." I told her as I got up and grabbed my purse and my keys before I headed out of the apartment with Thalia on my heels. I locked our apartment before I ran down the staircase to catch up with Thalia.

"So, what's been going on in your life?" Thalia asked me as she got into my car.

"A lot. First my father called, here listen to the voicemail he left me," I said as I handed my phone over to her before I started the car.

"When are you going to when are you going to meet him?" Thalia asked me as she put my phone in my purse as I backed out of the parking lot.

"We called him yesterday and he's going to come over to Malcom's house today and we're going to talk."

"Is he bringing Susan?"

My grip on the steering wheel tightened, again, when I heard my step-mother's name.

"Unfortunately,"

"What else has been going on?" Thalia asked me.

"I saw Aunt Crystal and your father gave me a job." I told her. When Thalia heard me say 'Aunt Crystal' her eyes lit up but when she heard me say 'Your father' her eyes darkened. Aunt Crystal and Thalia adored each other, and Aunt Crystal was like a mother to her. Thalia's mom was always drunk which led to her dad divorcing her and taking Jason with him and re-marrying. A few years earlier, Thalia found out that her mom had died from driving drunk.

"That's great, tell her I said hi next time you see her. What job did my dad give you?"

"I'll tell her. He gave me and Malcom the job of designing a new headquarters for Mt. Olympus." I told her as I pulled into Malcom's drive way.

Percy's black Hummer was parked in front of me while a black BMW was parked on the side of him.

"I wonder who that is." Thalia said while eyeing the black BMW. I had a hunch that it was Jason but I didn't say anything.

"Hey guys," Thalia and I called as I let us in.

"Hey, were in the kitchen." I heard Malcom's muffled reply. We were met with the sight of Malcom, Catherine, Percy, Ethan, and Jason sitting around the table.

"Jason! It's so good to see you. You've grown taller! And your hair is longer." Thalia exclaimed while throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a bear hug. I walked over to Ethan and gave him a hug and a kiss. Since Thalia had taken the last chair I had to sit on Ethan's lap, not that I'm complaining.

"Thalia has some exciting news for us." I told everybody turning their attention to her,

"Well, I got a new job, working for Artemis so that means I'll be traveling a lot, so I won't be seeing you guys as often." She told them.

Percy was the first to recover from the shock and ask, "Well, that's great! When do you start?"

"Tomorrow at 1:00….me and Artemis will be meeting up with Zoë and the rest of the girls in Oklahoma." Thalia said while looking at all of us.

"I think we should go celebrate Thalia's new job and Malcom and Cathy's engagement at Camp Half-Blood." I told them.

"Yes, I love that place," Cathy said speaking for the first time. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Did you tell the others?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah, I told them last night." She replied.

"Well, I'm going to miss you, cuz." Percy said while standing up to give her a hug.

"Me, too," Ethan, Malcom, Jason said at the same time while Catherine got up and gave Thalia a hug.

"Let's going, we need to get back by 1:00," Malcom said.

"Ok, I guess Ethan and Percy will ride with me," I said as I grabbed my keys from the table.

"Ok, Malcom, Catherine, and Thalia will ride with me." Jason said as he got up and grabbed his keys

"Great, let's go I'm starving." Thalia said as she said as she jumped up and practically ran out of the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes before I got up from Ethan's lap and followed her.

When I got outside I found Thalia leaning against the passenger door of Jason's black BMW yelling, "Jason! Hurry up!"

I laughed as I got into my car and started the engine.

"I call shot-gun," Ethan said as he walked out of the house with Percy, Malcom, and Catherine on his heels.

"Of course you do," Percy said as he pulled the passenger seat up and got into the back seat before Ethan got in the passenger seat.

"So, boys what have you been up to?" I asked them as I backed out of Malcom's drive way.

"Nothin much, me and Percy went to his mom's house then we hung out for a while at his house before we headed over to Malcom's house." Ethan told me while taking my hand, which was resting on the console.

"That's great. How's your mom, Percy?" I asked him while I looked in my rearview mirror to make sure that Jason was behind me.

Percy's response to my question was a loud snore causing Ethan to laugh.

"Now, I know why Adam sleeps all of the time." I muttered.

"Same old Percy!" Ethan said when his laughter died down.

"Did you meet Adam?" I asked him while glancing over at him.

"Yeah, he looked like a miniature Percy and he kind of acts like him to." Ethan replied.

"That's what I thought when I met him." I said.

We rode in silence for the rest of the ride. When we got to Camp Half-Blood they were so packed that it we had a hard time finding a parking space. When we finally did find a parking spot I turned to Ethan and said, "You can wake Percy up."

I didn't give him much time to argue because I climbed out of the car before he could say anything.

I was leaning against my car waiting for Percy and Ethan before I went in to get a table and I didn't see Jason's BMW anywhere when my phone rung.

I answered my phone as Ethan and Percy climbed out of the car and stood next to me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth? It's Susan. We just wanted me to call and make sure that were still meeting at Malcom's house at 1:00?" My step-mother asked me. I had to pinch my nose to make sure I didn't snap at her. From the corner of my eyes I saw Percy and Ethan looking at me with concern written across their face.

"Babe, are you okay?" Ethan asked me while coming forward to pull me into his arms. I stepped away and held out my hand for him to stop before I turned on my heel to walk towards the restaurant.

"Hello? Annabeth? Are you still there?" Susan asked when I didn't reply.

"Ohhhh, yeah, I'm here sorry about that. Yes, were still meeting at Malcom's at 1:00. I sorry but I have to go, I'm meeting some friends at a restaurant to celebrate." I told her when I spotted Malcom, Catherine, Thalia, and Jason. I turned around to see if Percy and Ethan were behind me, which they were.

"Ohhh, where are you going? What's the occasion?"

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood. Thalia got a new job where she has to move around a lot, she starts tomorrow and Malcom's engagement." I told her as I sat down on a bench outside the restaurant. I felt someone put there arm around my shoulders, I looked up to see Ethan looking down at me.

"That's fantastic! Tell him I said congratulations. Wait till I tell your father, he'll be so happy." Susan cried.

"I will. I really need to go. I'll see you at 1:00." I told her.

"Ok, bye. See you at 1:00," she said before she hung up.

"Unfortunately," I muttered when she hung up.

"What was that about?" Ethan asked me while Percy went into the restaurant to stand next to Thalia.

"My step-mother called. My parents are supposed to come by Malcom's house at 1:00 to talk." I told him as I stared into space. Ethan knew how much I despised my step-mother and all about my family problems.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. Let's go before the others start to worry." Ethan said before he gave me a lingering kiss on the lips before he stood up, pulling me with him and walking into the restaurant.

"I talked to Susan." I told Malcom when I walked over to him.

"What did she want?" Malcom asked.

"She wanted to make sure that we were still going to meet at your house at 1:00. And I told her that you were engaged." I informed him before I walked up to the hosts and asked, "Hey Will!"

"Hey Annabeth, how've you been?" Will asked me, Will was a son of Apollo and he was working here for free to help out Chiron, since he doesn't need the money, he was an artist.

"Great! How have you been? Can you take our room?" I asked him.

"I've been great! Sure, follow me." Will said as he led all of us to the back of the restaurant to our private room.

* * *

><p>It was 12:45 when we left Camp Half-Blood and we had a great time. When we got back to Malcom's we decided to put a movie on.<p>

We were in the middle of The Prince of Persia when the door bell rung.

"We'll get it," I said as I got up from the couch and pulled Ethan up, who was sitting on the floor leaning against my legs.

"Why do I have to come?" Ethan whined while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Because you have to," I told him.

"Why do I have to?" Ethan asked as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Cause I'll spend the night at your house?" I asked him as started opening the door.

"Then I'm glad I had to." He replied.

When I opened the door I found myself face-to-face with my father and step-mother. I stiffened in Ethan's arms and I was angry on the inside but I kept my smile intact.

"Babe, are you ok?" Ethan bent down and whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and smiled at him before I said, "Hey, Dad. Susan. This is my boyfriend, Ethan Nakamura. Ethan this is my dad and my step-mom, Susan." I introduced them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Chase, it's nice to finally meet you." Ethan said while holding out one of his hands for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Ethan." My dad said while returning the handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ethan." my step-mother said while shaking his hand.

"Come on in." I said while stepping to the side to let them in.

"Hey, Annabeth, is that the pizza guy?" I heard Malcom yelled.

"No." I said before I turned to Ethan and asked him, "Can you go get Malcom and Cathy; I'll be in the kitchen."

"Yeah," Ethan said before he gave me a kiss. "Good-luck," he whispered before he disappeared into the living room.

"He seems like a nice guy," My father commented as I led them into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, it's been about seven years since he kicked me out and now he's acting like a father.

"Yeah, he's the best." I said right before Malcom and Cathy walked in holding hands.

"Dad, Susan, it's great to see you. This is my fiancée, Catherine Henderson. Catherine this is my father and step-mother, Susan." Malcom introduced them as I pulled up a chair and sat at the island in the kitchen.

"It's great to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Chase." Catherine said.

Before, anybody could reply the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably the pizza guy," Catherine said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, this is awkward." I said saying what everybody was thinking.

My dad laughed and said, "Same old Annabeth, straight to the point."

We were interrupted again by Percy running while eating a slice of pizza.

"Sorry, just getting some plates." Percy apologized as he walked over to the cupboard.

"S'okay. Dad, Susan, this is my best friend and our boss, Percy Jackson," Malcom said while gesturing towards Percy.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Percy said while closing the cupboard and turning around with about 10 plastic plates in one hand and his pizza in the other.

"Nice to meet you." My dad and Susan said.

"Perce, save me a slice." I called to him before he walked out of the kitchen.

He turned around and snorted, "Sure, like there's going to be any left."

He left before I could hit him with an apple.

"So, you both work for him?" Susan asked us.

"Well, actually I work as his CFO for his company that he co-partners. Please sit." Malcom said as he sat down beside me.

"I'm going to be working as his nanny for his three year-old son." I told them.

"I would have never have guessed that he was a he co-owned a company, let alone a father." My dad said. "He's so young."

"Yeah, young and crazy. I'm going to go get a box of pizza." I said before I got up and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey, guys, thanks for the pizza, bye." I said as I grabbed one of the three boxes of pizzas that were in the middle of the floor and left before they could say anything.

"Help yourselves." I told them as I put the pizza box in the middle of the island and got a slice of pizza out.

"Thank you," Susan said.

"So…" I trailed off looking at my parent.

"So, we want to apologize for all of the things we've done." My dad said as he looked at Susan who was taking a bite out of a slice of pizza .

"Yes, we are so terribly sorry for kicking you out. Do you think you could forgive us and start all over?"

Before I could say 'no' and that I want to talk about what happened between us Malcom said, "Yes."

* * *

><p>About 1 hour later our parents left. I hate to say it but I was relieved.<p>

"So, how'd it go?" Ethan asked as I sat down on the couch beside him.

"It was okay." I replied while looking up at him.

"Great, so what movie are we watching next?" Percy asked from his spot on the floor.

"How about a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon?" Catherine asked as she stood up.

"Sounds great to me." Percy said as he stretched out on the floor.

About 5 movies and 2 games later it was 10:00 and we were all tired so we decided to call it a night.

"Jason, you're going to have to drive me home since Annabeth is going home with Ethan, plus we still have some brother-sister bonding to do." Thalia said as we all walked outside.

"Ok, bye guys." Jason said as he got into his car.

"Bye guys," Thalia said before she got into the passenger seat and Jason started to back out of the drive way.

"Yeah, I have to go meet Rachel. Bye, guys. I'll see you on Thursday, right Malcom? And I'll see you tomorrow, right Annabeth?" Percy said as he walked towards his car.

"Yup, see you boss." Malcom said.

"Yeah, bye guys." I said before I got into my car and started the engine.

"Bye, guys. See you later!" Ethan called as he climbed into the passenger seat.

When we got to Ethan's apartment I walked into Ethan's room, pulled out one of Ethan's shirts, and went to the bathroom to change.

'_Well, today was eventful'_ I thought before I fell asleep lying in Ethan's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how did you guys like it? Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to vote for a story! I have something important to tell you guys, I'm not going to be updating this story for a while because I have two more chapters to write for my other story, The Journey of Memories, and I want to go ahead and finish it but after that my full concentration will be on this story. Sorry!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	6. Moving, Goodbyes, and Breakups

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter! My other story came to an end so I would really appreciate it if you guys vote, the choices are: Making the Best of It, What Your Made Of, Crumbling, and Secrets, go to my profile for the full summary. Ok, a lot of people are complaining that there is no Percabeth, trust me I will put some Percabeth in here, I'm a big Percabeth fan too, but I don't think that Percy and Annabeth are the type of people that would go around flirting with people when their dating someone else. But trust me after chapter 11 there will be a lot of Percabeth, so please stick with the story! There will be some Percabeth in this chapter, so I repeat please stay with the story! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! You will once again see Aunt Crystal. For those of you that want to see Adam, he will reappear in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Moving, Goodbyes, and Break-ups<p>

When I woke up I noticed that Ethan wasn't lying next to me. I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Ethan sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey sweetheart, I went and got some breakfast from our place." Ethan said as he got up and gave me peck on the lips.

"Thanks, I'm going to go change and take a shower." I told him before I walked out of the kitchen.

I emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I sat down at the table across from Ethan and started eating my food.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked Ethan.

"I'm just going to work then I might go to the gym. What about you?"

"As soon as I get through eating, I'm going to have to leave. I'm going to drive Thalia to the airport and I still have a lot of boxes to pack. I'm moving my stuff then Malcom and I have to go talk to Crystal." I said. Then my phone started vibrating, I picked it up and saw that I had got a text message from Rachel. **(Bold= Rachel and**_** Italics= Annabeth**_**)**

**Can you meet me at the Starbucks by the Empire State Building in thirty minutes?**

_Sure._

**Thanks.**

_No problem….see you later._

**Ok.**

"Who was that?" Ethan asked as I put my phone down.

"Rachel. She wants to meet me in thirty minutes and I need to get going." I said before I finished my food and stood up to put it in the sink.

"See you later." Ethan said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek before I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to put my shoes on.

"Bye, Ethan." I called as I walked out of the door of his apartment.

"Bye, Annabeth." He as he came to the door.

I walked out of the apartment building and got into my car.

When I got to the Starbucks I found Rachel sitting at an outside table with a coffee in her hands.

"Hey, Rachel." I said as I sat down in front of her.

"Hey Annabeth, how are you doing?" she asked me as I settled in my seat.

"Great, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"It's about Percy."

"What about him?"

"Well, I want to break-up with him, but I don't know how."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you telling me this?" I asked her curiously.

She laughed and said, "You're the first person that popped into my head and I know I can trust you not to tell anybody. But, most of all I just need someone to tell. I've been thinking about breaking up with him for a couple of weeks.

"Ok, but why do you want to break-up with him?" I asked her still curious as to why she would want to dump a guy as amazing as Percy.

"First, it's not the fact that he has a son, I love Adam like my own child, and it has nothing to do with Percy, it's me." Rachel said as she stared at the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Then why is it you?" I asked her while putting a comforting hand on hers.

"I think I've fallen for someone else." Rachel said while looking at me in the eyes.

"Really?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, honestly! We meet at art gallery, he was revealing one of his paintings and we started talking. Then we went out to lunch, and I realized how much I liked him but I couldn't cheat on Percy."

"Ohhh, can you hang on one second I want to go get a coffee, I'm really thirsty." I told her.

She laughed and said, "Go ahead."

I got up and walked into the shop and order me a tall decaf cup of coffee. When I got it I walked back outside and sat down in front of Rachel.

"Ahhh, much better….now you may continue." I told her as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Thank you, but that was it, I just don't know how to break-up with him, though I think he's planning on breaking up with me." Rachel said as she slumped in her chair.

"What makes you say that?"

"He been happier lately, not that I'm mad about that. But, I can just tell that he's not as committed to our relationship as he used to be and I think I know why." She said before she grinned at me like I was the reason, which made me blush.

"What do you think the reason is?" I asked her.

"Ohhh….never mind." she said as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee.

"Ok, anyways back to you, who is this guy you met?" I asked her while talking a sip of my coffee.

"Will Solace."

When she said that my eyes widened and I almost choked on my coffee.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah, did you say Will Solace?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Absolutely, he's one of my brother's friends and he's working at this restaurant that a really good friend of mine owns. He's like an older brother to me." I told her.

"Ohhhh….." Rachel said.

"Look, Rachel, I have to go. Thalia's leaving for Oklahoma to start her new job, and I want to take her to the airport." I told her when I looked at my watch.

"Ok, thanks for your help, and tell Thalia that I hope she has a safe trip." Rachel said as I started to get up.

But before I could get to my car Rachel called, "Annabeth!"

I turned around and walked back over to her.

"I just wanted to say again, how sorry I am for how I acted in high school. I was such a jerk and I'm really grateful that you would come and meet me after everything I did to you." She said as she looked up at me.

Then I did something that surprised both of us: I gave her a hug.

"We can't dwell on the past. What happened in the past stays in the past and sometimes we forget about certain things. And the future is unpredictable and but it can always change with one decision. But, thank you for apologizing." I told her when I pulled away.

"Thanks for giving me another chance, Annabeth." Rachel said as she looked me in the eye.

"No problem, everyone deserves a second chance. I have to go. Bye, Rachel. We should meet up, again." I told her.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Bye, Annabeth." She said as she stood up.

"Bye." I said as I got into my car and started off towards my apartment…wait, no I mean Thalia's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Hey Thalia, you ready to go?" I asked as I let myself in.<p>

"You know it," she said from her spot on the couch watching TV.

"Let's go, before I break down in tears and beg you not to go." I told her as I walked into the living room.

"Ok, jeez, you're acting like you can't wait for me to leave." She accused me as she grabbed her duffel bag and got up from the couch.

We walked out of the apartment and started down the stairs. As we got into my car I realized how much I was going to miss her. We rode in silence all the way to the airport

When we got to the airport I walked with her inside where we met up with Artemis.

"Hi, Artemis." I said when we were standing in front of her.

"Hello, Annabeth. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Great."

"That's good, how's Malcom doing?" Artemis asked. Artemis doesn't really like men but she has a soft spot for Malcom.

"He's doing great. He's getting married." I told her.

"That's wonderful. Tell him I said congratulations and that I expect an invitation." She told me before she turned to Thalia, "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Thalia replied with a grin on her face.

"Bye, Thals. Stay safe." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"I will. Look after Jason for me." She said she returned the hug.

"I will." I said when I pulled away and watched them disappear into the airport crowd.

I walked out of the airport and headed towards my car to head back to Thalia's apartment to finish packing.

* * *

><p>Luckily, I only had one more box to pack. I was sitting down on the couch watching TV when the door bell rung.<p>

"Coming!" I called as I pulled myself off of the couch.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said when I opened the door.

"Hey, Wise Girl. You ready?" he asked while coming inside.

"Yeah. Can you help me carry some of my boxes?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He said as I led him to my room.

"Do you want me to pick Adam up from your mom's tomorrow?" I asked him as he picked up three of my six boxes while I picked up the other three and made sure I had my lap-top bag and my purse on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll put his car seat in your car tomorrow morning before I go to work." He replied.

"Ok, what time should I pick him up?" I asked.

"I guess around 12 o'clock." He said as he walked out of the apartment with me on his heels.

When we got all of my things into my car I followed him to his house.

I grabbed three of my boxes and headed up the steps to Percy's house when I got out of my car.

"Percy, can you open the door for me? As you can see I have my arms full!" I called to him as he got out of his truck and came to open the door for me.

"Thanks." I said when the door opened.

"No problem, I'm going to go grab your other boxes. Make yourself at home." He said before he went back outside. I nodded and made my way upstairs; remembering that the all 5 of the bedrooms were upstairs and they were lined up next to each other from left to right: the study/ guest room, the media room, Percy's room, Adam's room, and a spare room which I was going to take. There were no bathrooms upstairs because all of the bedrooms had bathrooms in them. I had chosen the bedroom that was on the right that was the farthest away from the stairs, which was next to Adam's room.

I opened the door to my room and sat my stuff down on the floor and looked around, admiring it. My room had a 32' in. Toshiba mounted on the wall with the closet door next to it, a desk on the right wall with a bookshelf next to it, my bed was in the middle of the room with a nightstand next to it, and the bathroom was next to the dresser which was located on the opposite wall that the desk and bookshelf was on, so overall my room was pretty big.

"Annabeth, which room did you chose?" I heard Percy call from downstairs.

"I chose the one next to Adam's" I shouted.

Since one of the boxes I had brought was filled with books I decided to go ahead and put them on the bookshelf.

"This room totally fits you." Percy said when he appeared in the door way which was right next to the bookshelf which scared me causing me to turn around a trip over my feet. I would have fell face first on the carpet if it wasn't for Percy who quickly wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me from falling.

"Sorry." Percy said as he stared into my grey eyes.

"That's ok." I said as I stared back into his sea-green eyes. We were so deep in a trance that we didn't notice that we were leaning in to where our faces were centimeters apart until we heard the door close and the voice of Rachel call, "Percy! I need to talk to you!"

We jumped apart and he sat me on my feet before he called while we still stared into each other's eyes, "Meet me in the study."

He finally turned away and walked out of my room and walked into the study which was across from my room. A few seconds later Rachel walked to up the stairs.

"Hey, Rach." I called causing her to turn.

"Hey, Annabeth, wish me luck." She said as she turned to face the study.

"Good luck." I said as she walked into the study.

After five minutes of un-packing I finally got the room to look like my own. When I checked my watch to see what time it was I found that it was already 3:15. Then I saw Rachel walk out of the study and run down the stairs with tears in her eyes. I walked out of my room to follow her but she was already out of the door so I walked over to the study and knocked.

"Percy, can I come in?" I called.

"Yeah." Percy's voice sounded thick with tears when he replied.

I opened the door to see Percy sitting on the couch staring into space with tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" I asked even though I knew what happened. Rachel broke-up with Percy.

"Rachel broke-up with me." He said as I rubbed his back.

"I have some where to be at 4:00 but if you want I can stay here with you." I told him as I continued to rub his back.

"No, that's ok, I'll be fine." He told me looking into my eyes.

"Do you use this room? It looks like it's barely been used." I asked him curiously when I took a look around the room.

Percy laughed and said, "I use it, sometimes. I use it for when I work at home, which is mostly on the weekends or whenever I'm too lazy to go to work. But if you want to use it, you can."

"Ohh….well I need to get going I have to pick up Malcom and I know he's going to want me to drive. I'll probably be back around 7 o'clock. Do you want to me to pick you up some dinner?" I told him as I got up.

"Yeah, can you get me a burger? Thanks, Annabeth." He replied while leaning back in the couch.

"Yeah, call me if you need me." I said as I headed out the door to go to my room and grab my purse and my keys.

"Ok," I heard him reply before he closed the door to the study.

I walked down stairs and walked out the door headed for my car.

* * *

><p>When I got to Malcom's house I walked up to the door and knocked.<p>

"Coming!" I heard Malcom yell from the other side of the door.

"Hey Annabeth." Malcom said when he opened the door.

"Hey Malcom, we need to leave. We have to be at company for 4 o'clock and it's already 3:30." I said and then I called over his shoulder, "Hey, Catherine!"

"Hey, Annabeth." She called back as Malcom sighed and rolled his eyes.

I looked at Malcom impatiently as he went inside to grab his wallet and jacket.

"Bye, Cathy. I'll be back around 7 o'clock." Malcom called over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

"Ok, pick up some food on your way home. Bye." Cathy said as she came to the door.

"Bye, Cathy." I called as I got into the driver's seat and Malcom waved at Cathy before she closed the door. When Malcom got into the passenger seat I pulled out of the driveway and said, "Artemis told me to tell you congratulations and that she expects an invitation."

"When did you talk to Artemis?" he asked looking over at me.

"Today, when I dropped Thalia off at the airport." I replied.

"Ohhhh….well we need to start working on designing the new headquarters for Mt. Olympus." Malcom said.

"Ok, but do you think you could handle it, I mean you have a lot going on you still have a job and you're helping Catherine plan the wedding." I asked him looking over at him.

"Yeah, I can handle it. Come over tomorrow at 1 o'clock and we can start designing the headquarters." He assured me.

"Ok, I'm bringing Adam with me." I warned him.

"Ok, that's great. I haven't seen the mini Percy in a while. Anyways, how was the moving."

"It was good, at first. Then Rachel came and broke-up with him."

"Seriously? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he was holding up pretty well when I left."

"Ok, I can't believe Rachel broke up with him. Did you see that coming?" He asked me.

"Well, um, yeah. She told me." I said guiltily.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, she wanted to meet me for coffee this morning and I agreed. And she told me that she wanted to break-up with him." I told Malcom as pushed my brake pedal since we were coming to a stop sign.

"No offense to this but why did she want to tell you I mean you guys aren't the best of friends."

"I know, but she said 'You're the first person that popped into my head and I know I can trust you not to tell anybody. But, most of all I just need someone to tell'." I told him remembering what Rachel had told me.

"Do you know why she broke up with him?"

"Yes." I said hesitantly.

"And that reason is?"

"She fell for another guy. And Malcom you'd better not tell anybody about this conversation!" I threatened him.

"I will only promise that if you tell who she fell for." He countered.

"Fine, its Will." I told him as I pulled into the parking lot of our mother's company, well more like our company.

"You can't be serious!" Malcom exclaimed as I got out of the car and started walking to the door of the building.

"I am, now shut-up about it and let's get this meeting over with." I said as Malcom caught up to me.

"Fine." He said as we walked into the lobby and went straight to the elevator. When we got to the top floor we headed straight to Aunt Crystal's office.

"Excuse me! Do you have a meeting with Mrs. Edwards?" the receptionist asked us before we could go into Aunt Crystal's office.

"Yes, she should be expecting us." Malcom told her as we paused to look at her.

"Ok." The receptionist said while nodding her head.

When we opened her office door we saw her sitting behind her desk with two people sitting in front of her.

"Sorry were late." I said as I came in and put my purse on the couch.

"That's ok." Aunt Crystal said. "Malcom, Annabeth this is Kyle Kenton, the owner of _Penns. Educational _and this is his business partner Henry Packer."

"Nice to meet you." Malcom and I said as Mr. Kenton and Mr. Packer stood up to shake our hands.

"Mr. Kenton, Mr. Parker this is Malcom and Annabeth Chase, the rightful owners of the company. Their mother left the company to them when she died." Aunt Crystal said.

"Twins?" Mr. Packer asked.

"Yes, sir." Malcom replied.

"Now that introductions are out of the way we can start the meeting." Aunt Crystal  
>said while standing up.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got back to Percy's house it was about 7:30 since I had to take Malcom to get some Chinese food for him and Catherine then I had to drop him off and go get burgers for me and Percy.<p>

"Crap…" I muttered when I realized that he hadn't given me a key to the house and I didn't know where the spare key was so I rang the doorbell and waited for Percy to open the door.

When Percy finally opened the door I walked into the house towards the kitchen.

"Percy, you forgot to give me a key and you forgot to tell me where you keep the spare." I told him as I pulled out my hamburger and started to eat

"Sorry, here and I keep the spare under the mat outside." Percy told me as he gave the house key. I took the key and pulled out his burger and threw it to him before I put the key on the key ring that my car keys are on.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Better." He replied before he took a bite out of his hamburger and then we ate in silence after that.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I wrapped up the rest of my hamburger and put it in the refrigerator.

"Ok, I'm about to go to bed, goodnight." Percy said as he threw away his hamburger wrapper before he followed me up the steps. When I closed my door I saw Percy headed to his room. After I took my shower I got into bed and closed my eyes thinking about today's events. I kept going back to when Percy caught me around the waist and I thought about what I felt when I looked into his eyes. The one thought I had before I fell asleep was, '_Am I falling for my boss?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there's chapter six I hope you guys liked it and I hope th<strong>**at you liked this chapter. I finished my other story so I should be able to update sooner! I'll try to update this weekend, but if not then I will definitely update on Monday! Review and I'll update!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	7. Jobs

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been catching up with some of my friends that I haven't talked to since summer started and I've been lazy and didn't want to type. So sorry! Thanks to redheadgirl1996 for making me finish this chapter! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! The poll is closed and I will announce which story I will start at the end of the chapter! But, don't expect it to be up for a while because I'm thinking of writing a one-shot and if I do I will post it before I post the first chapter of the new story. I do plan to have the story up before summer ends! So, thank you to all that voted! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Jobs<p>

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door. I got up and opened the door to see Percy standing there wearing a suit and a briefcase in his hand.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I just wanted you to know I put Adam's car seat in your car and that you might want to take this, it's his favorite toy, my dad gave it to him." Percy said while giving me a big stuffed animal which was a dolphin.

"That's ok. I was just about to get up. Thanks, Percy." I told him.

"Ok, no problem. I'll be back around 3:30." He told me.

"Ok, I think I'm going to go for a run. And I'm going to go over to Malcom's about 1 o'clock but we should be back around 2 o'clock maybe earlier." I told him.

"Ok, the Central park isn't far from here just a few blocks. I have to go. Bye." Percy said.

"Ok, thanks. Bye." I said as Percy walked towards the stairs. I closed my door and walked towards my dresser. I put the stuffed dolphin on the dresser as I pulled out my jogging suit and put it on before I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom I looked at my clock on my nightstand to see that it was 8:00. I grabbed my ear-phones and my phone before I ran downstairs to grab my keys which I had left on the bar.

Percy was right Central Park was only a few blocks away. When I got there I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said as I steadied the person I ran into.

"Annabeth Chase?" I heard the stranger say before I could start jogging.

"Zoë Nightshade! I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Artemis?" I said as I gave her a hug. Before I left to go to California Zoë, Bianca, Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, Juniper, and I used to be the best of friends and she moved to Texas a month before I moved and I heard from Artemis that she was working with her.

"I decided to take a break for a while. And I heard that Thalia became a hunter." Zoë told me. For some reason Artemis and her co-workers call themselves hunters, I swear sometimes the Olympians from Mt. Olympus act like the _real _Olympians from Greek mythology.

"Yeah, she left yesterday. When did you get here?" I asked her as we started jogging.

"Same. So, how are you doing? What about your twin?" Zoë asked me as we started jogging.

"I'm doing great. Malcom's well, he's getting married." I told her. Pretty soon we were sitting on a bench catching up on the things we've missed.

"It was so great to see you again. Give me your number so we can hang out sometimes." I asked her as I held out my phone.

"Ok, here." Zoë said as she handed her phone over.

When I put my information in her phone I gave it back to her and asked, "I am starving, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes!" she said as she gave me my phone back and we started to get up.

* * *

><p>When I got back from eating breakfast with Zoë it was already 11:00. I was surprised that I had talked with Zoë for about four hours but I was grateful because that gave me something to do until it was time for me to pick up Adam. I went to my room to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I changed into a pair of jeans, a black V-neck, and a pair of black flats. After I got dressed I grabbed Adam's stuffed animal and my purse along with my keys before I walked down stairs. I walked out the front door and locked the door before I got into my car. I put the dolphin in the back beside Adam's car seat which I noticed was directly behind my seat. I turned on the radio and started the engine. Luckily, I remembered where Percy's mother's house was. It was 11:30 when I got to her apartment building. I walked into the apartment building and got into the elevator and luckily I was the only one in the elevator, so I rode up to the third floor in silence. I got off of the elevator and I made my way to Sally's apartment. When I knocked on her door I immediately heard the shuffling of feet.<p>

"Hi, Sally." I said when she opened the door.

"Annabeth! It's good to see you again, dear. Come on in." Sally said as she pulled me inside her apartment.

"Hi, Anniebeth." Adam said as he came and hugged my legs.

"Hey, Adam. How are you?" I asked as I picked him up.

"Gwood." He replied as he put his head on my shoulder.

I turned around to look at Sally who was smiling behind me.

"Have you moved in yet?" Sally asked me.

"Yes, I moved in yesterday." I replied smiling at her.

"That's great!" Sally said before she told Adam, "Be good."

"Ywes, Gwandma." Adam replied while lifting his head to look at Sally.

"Okay, I'll see you later, sweetheart." Sally said as she came to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Annabeth."

"Bye, Sally." I said as I started to walk out of the apartment.

"How have you bwen, Anniebeth?" Adam asked me as we walked down the hallyway towards the elevator.

"I've been great," I replied as I shifted my weight so I could press the button for the elevator.

"What are we gwoing to do twoday?" Adam asked as we got into the elevator.

"We're going to go see Uncle Malcom, how does that sound?" I asked him.

"That swounds gwreat! Adam replied enthusiastically.

"Good, are you hungry?" I asked him when the elevator doors opened.

"No, gwandma mawde me a sandwich and swome blue chocolate cwhip cwookies." Adam told me as we walked out of the apartment building.

"Really? That must have been delicious." I told Adam as we started to walk towards my car.

"It was. Gwandma says that blue chocolate cwhip cwookies were dwaddy's favawite when he was a kwid." Adam told me as I pulled my seat up to strap Adam into his car seat.

"Really?" I asked him as I pulled my seat back so I could get into the car and start the car.

"Yup." Adam said as he nodded his head and then he asked me. "Where's dwaddy?"

"Your dad had to work today but we'll see him later on, okay?" I told him as I pulled out of the apartment complex's parking lot.

"Okay." Adam said as he leaned back into his car seat. For the rest of the ride we would just ask each other questions, to get to know each other. It was pretty funny to me, when I look back on it. I mean I, a twenty-five year-old woman, was having a conversation with a three year-old like he was an adult. I could tell that Adam was going to be incredibly smart when he got older. We were around the corner from Malcom's house when Adam asked me, "Are you and Uwncle Malcom twins?"

"Yes." I said while shaking my head. Everybody always asks us that and I don't know why we look just alike. By that time we were in front of Malcom's house.

"Come on, Adam." I said as I got out of my seat and pulled my seat forward to get Adam out of his car seat.

I adjusted my purse on my shoulder as knocked on the door and held Adam on my hip.

"Adam!" Catherine said when she opened the door and saw Adam, who held out his arms for Catherine to take him.

"Aunt Cathy!" Adam said as Catherine took him from my arms and stood aside for me to come in.

"Hey, sis." Catherine said when I was inside the house.

"Hey, Cathy! Where's my twin?" I asked her as I gave her a side hug since she was still holding Adam.

"He's in his office. Go ahead. I'll look after Adam. I haven't seen him in forever." Catherine said as she made her way to the living room, holding Adam in her arms.

"Ok, thanks." I said as I made my way to Malcom's study which was downstairs, underneath the staircase. Even though it was underneath the staircase the room was surprisingly big. It was big enough to fit a full desk, a couch and a coffee table, a TV, and a round conference table. Malcom and Catherine usually use this room for when one of them needs to work from home or to use it as a den.

"Hey, bro." I called as I opened the doors to the study.

"Hey, sis." Malcom said while looking up from a pile of work. "I went back to Mt. Olympus today, to get what we need."

"Okay, great. I have to leave around 2:50. I brought Adam with me." I told him as I sat at the conference table.

"Ok, then let's get started."

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house we found Percy's Hummer parked in the driveway.<p>

"Come on, Adam, let's go inside." I said as I pulled my seat forward and pulled Adam out of his car seat. When I walked into the house I went into the living room to see Percy sitting on the couch watching TV while looking through some papers.

"Dwaddy!" Adam cried when he saw Percy.

"Hey, Adam. Annabeth." Percy said when he looked up to see us standing there.

He stood up and took Adam from my arms as I announced, "I need to go get the groceries from the car. I'm making spaghetti tonight."

"You don't have to do that, Annabeth." Percy said told me.

"I want to, besides it's been awhile since I've cooked." I said before I walked outside towards my car.

When I came back inside I walked into the kitchen to see Percy standing there, staring into space.

"Where's Adam?" I asked him as I sat the groceries and the blueprints for the headquarters of Mt. Olympus on the counter.

"He was getting sleepy so I brought him up to his room so he could take a nap." He replied while he helped me put up the groceries. "So, how was it? Did he give you any problems?"

"No, not at all. It was great! After we left Malcom I took him to go get something to eat then we went to the grocery store."

"Great. I was thinking that I could take the day off tomorrow and all of us could go to the beach. I don't know how long it's been since I took a day off and hung out with Adam." Percy told me.

"That will be great!" I replied as I started to put the noodles in a pot to boil. "So, do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>After we had dinner Adam was falling asleep so I brought him up to his room and tucked him in before I went back downstairs. Then me and Percy started to talk about our college years and other things. By the time Percy and I went to bed it was 10:00 at night. I was lying in my bed, reading a book, when I heard a knock at my door. I turned to see Adam standing in the door way in his pajamas.<p>

"Hey, Adam, what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep." I told him as I put my book on my nightstand and he started to walk towards me.

"I cowuldn't go to sleep." Adam told me as he stared up at me.

"Why not?" I asked him as I picked him up and sat him in my lap.

"Bwcause I was thwinking about my mommy." Adam said as he laid his head on my shoulder and looked up at me. "I miss her."

"I miss my mom to, I never got to know her." I told Adam, looking down at him.

"Why not?" Adam asked curiously.

"Because my mom died the same way your mom did." I told him sadly.

He surprised me by wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me a hug.

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Adam asked me.

"I never meet your mom, but I know she wouldn't have liked you, she would have _loved _you." I told him.

"You think so?" Adam asked me looking up at me with his big green eyes.

"Absolutely." I replied as I turned the TV on for Adam to watch and five minutes later he was fast asleep. I kissed his forehead and laid him down beside me. I turned the lights off and put the TV on mute before I fell into a dreamless sleep with Adam right next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to warn you guys that the length of the chapters are going to get shorter than what they usual are. Again, so sorry for not updating! It is time for me to announce which story I am going to start! I am going to start….SECRETS! Here's the summary of the story:<strong>

Annabeth Chase is dating her best friend's, Cassandra, brother, Percy Jackson. Only Percy's cousin, Thalia Grace knows, what will happen when Cassandra finds out? Will she try to end the relationship or will she end up saving it? AU

**As I said before the story might not be up for a while but the story will be up before summer is over! Review and I'll update!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	8. Bonding

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Anyways, here's chapter eight, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Bonding<p>

When I woke up the next day I found Adam cuddled up by my side. I looked over at the clock to see that it was _9__:30_. I heard a knock and looked up to see Percy standing there in a pair of sweats and nothing else, which gave me a full view of his abs. I forced myself to look up and meet his eyes witch were filled with amusement.

"Good morning, Perce," I said as I tried to get out of bed as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake up Adam.

"Morning Annabeth." Percy said coming over to stand by me watching Adam.

"He came in last night and he fell asleep," I told him.

"Why did he come in here?" Percy asked me looking over at him.

"He said that he couldn't go to sleep and when I asked him why he said that he was thinking about his mom and that he missed his mom." I told him watching his face carefully.

"What did you say?" Percy replied looking at me curiously.

"I told him that I miss my mom to and that I never go to know her because she died the same way his mom did. Then he asked me if he thought his mom would have liked him." I said and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"What did you tell him?" he asked me with the same tone of curiosity.

"I told him that she wouldn't have liked him—"

"Annabeth! I can't believe you would tell him something like that." Percy told me in a furious tone.

"Shut-up, you idiot! You didn't let me finish! I was saying that I know she wouldn't have liked him, she would have _loved _him." I told him while rolling my eyes. "Did you really think that I would tell a three year old boy that has never known his mother that she wouldn't like him? How cruel do you think I am?" I asked him as I feigned hurt and started to walk down stairs.

"Ohh, so that's what's you told him. Thanks, Annabeth." Percy said from behind me.

"Your welcome, but I would still like an apology, Perseus Jackson,!" I said as we walked into the kitchen. I turned around to face him and put my hands on my hips.

"Ok, fine." Percy said while walking up to me and taking my hand. "Annabeth, I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart, for thinking you would say such a cruel thing to Adam. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" he asked me with a playful tone.

"Hmmm….I guess but my feelings are still hurt though." I said while taking my hand back and opening the pantry to get the pancake mix out.

"Will a hug make you feel better?" Percy asked me in a baby voice.

I sniffled fakely and held out my arms while I said in my best baby voice, "Yes."

Percy came forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his nose in my hair while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for awhile until we heard the shuffling from upstairs.

I pulled away from the hug, blushing, and said, "I'll go get him."

Percy nodded before I walked upstairs.

"Adam?" I called as I walked into my room. I climbed on the bed and gently shook Adam awake.

"Adam, wake up." I said as he finally opened his eyes.

"Do I have to?" Adam asked me, looking up at me from under the covers.

"Yes." I said as I picked Adam up from under the covers and walked over to his room and into his bathroom. "Let's go brush your teeth."

When I finished helping Adam brush his teeth I told him, "Go downstairs, your dad's down there. I'll be down there in a sec."

He nodded his head and ran down the staircase before I walked into my room. I went into the bathroom to freshen up. Five minutes later I was walking out of my room while I was putting my hair into a bun before I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Percy trying to read the directions to make the pancakes while Adam was sitting on the island watching his dad.

Percy looked up at me when I took the box out of his hand and said, "I take it you don't need help?"

"No." I said while shaking my head.

"Thank gods. Come on, Adam lets go pack for the beach." Percy said while he picked Adam up from off of the island and started to walk out of the kitchen and walk up the stairs. I rolled my eyes as I got the eggs out of the refrigerator.

About 30 minutes later I was walking upstairs heading towards Percy's room, knowing that they were in there.

I stuck my head inside and saw Adam sitting on the bed, watching TV, while Percy was walking around the room.

"Guys, foods ready." I said, scaring Percy.

"Gods, Annabeth can't you knock? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Percy said putting a hand over his heart and feigning hurt. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed and picked Adam up before I walked outside saying, "Come on, Adam. I guess were the only ones going to be eating, since your dad's being a big meanie."

Adam giggled as we walked down the stairs.

"Wait! Annabeth, I'm sorry!" Percy yelled as he followed us downstairs and into the kitchen.

I laughed as I sat Adam down in his chair before I sat down next to him and started putting some food on his plate.

"After we eat were going to have to leave in ten minutes." Percy said as he joined us at the table.

I nodded my head as I continued to eat. When we finished eating I headed up to my room and walked into my closet to grab my bag. I riffled through my drawers until I found my bathing suit and a shirt and shorts to put over it. I finished putting my things in my bag before I changed. I threw my book into the bag before I grabbed my phone and grabbed the bag and walked out of the room.

I walked over to Percy's room when I heard shuffling from inside of the room.

"You ready?" I asked Percy as I walked into the room to see Percy slip a green t-shirt over his head.

"Yup." Percy said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and picked Adam, who was wearing swimming trunks and a t-shirt just like his father, up before he followed me downstairs and outside.

"Percy, can you get the car seat?" I asked him as I put our stuff in the back of the car.

"Yeah." Percy said before he passed me Adam who was half asleep already. After I strapped Adam into his car seat I grabbed my book from my bag and climbed into the passenger side.

"You have everything?" Percy asked me as he was getting into the car.

"Yup." I said looking up from the book that I was reading.

"Great." Percy said as he started the car. "Montauk here we come."

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep on the way to Montauk because when I woke up I heard the sound of waves and smelled salt-water. We were almost there.<p>

"Sleeping beauty awakens!" Percy said when he looked over and saw that I was awake. Adam giggled from the backseat as I rolled my eyes at Percy.

"How long have I been sleep?" I asked.

"About two hours." Percy said while keeping his eyes on the road and shrugging.

I nodded and looked out of the window before I picked up my book and started to read. Five minutes later we were getting out of the car. I took my shoes off before I got Adam out of his car seat while Percy got our bags from the backseat. After we got settled, Percy and Adam wadded in the water while I slipped out of my shirt and shorts and laid back on the towel in my bathing suit, enjoying the breeze. Since we were the only ones on the beach it was calm and quiet.

"Annabeth! Why don't you come in? The waters perfect." Percy called from in the water. I lifted my sunglasses to look at him. He was in waist deep in the water with Adam sitting on his shoulders playing with his hair, which was so cute.

"No, thanks! I think I'll stay right here." I replied.

"Whatever you say! You're going to come in one way or another." Percy called. I rolled my eyes and got my book out of my bag and started to read. A few seconds later I heard the sound of feet. I looked up to see Percy walking out of the water with Adam still on his shoulders. When Percy was right in front of me he took Adam off of his shoulders and sat him down beside me.

"So, Wisegirl do you want to go in now?" Percy asked me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No." I said not bothering to look up from my book.

"Oh. Adam, don't you think Anniebeth should get in the water?" Percy asked his three year old look alike who was playing with my hair.

Adam looked up at his father and nodded his head.

"Ok, it's decided. You're going in." Percy stated before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I dropped my book in the sand and started pounding his back.

"Percy! Put me down!" I said still pounding on his back. By then Percy was in the water waist deep. I hit the small of his back and the next thing I knew I was underwater. When I came back up Percy was rubbing the small of his back but he was laughing.

I glared at Percy and he held his hands up in surrender and said, "You said put me down."

I rolled my eyes before I dove into the water. I saw Percy go back to shore and get Adam who was giggling to no ends.

'_I love the beach,'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and started to float on my back.

* * *

><p>We left the beach about 2:00 and on the way back we spotted a carnival and Adam and I begged Percy to stop. So we stayed at the carnival till 6:00 and then we went to get something to eat before we came back to the house. By the time we got back to the house it was 8:00. Adam was already falling asleep so I took him up to his room and tucked him in before I went into my room to change clothes. When I went into the media room to get a movie I found Percy putting a movie in the DVD player.<p>

"What are you watching?" I asked him as I sat down on the couch.

"Clash of the Titans."

"Mind if I join?" I asked.

"Of course not." Percy said as he turned around to face me. He was wearing the same thing as this morning which meant he was wearing sweats and no shirt, which made me blush.

Percy smirked when he saw my face and I glared at him for that. He sat down next to me and played the movie. By the time the movie was over I was cuddled up by Percy's side with his arm around my shoulders, we were both falling asleep. I snuggled closer to Percy and felt his arms wrap around me right before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be about Malcom and Catherine's wedding! Chapter one of Secrets is half way done! I will be working on that this weekend so I might not be updating very soon, I want to get that out of the way. I want to at least get to chapter 15 in this story and at least past chapter 3 of Secrets before school starts….I can't believe it starts next month. Anyways, review and I'll update!<strong>

**Until Next Time, **

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	9. The Wedding

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter takes place 2 months after Annabeth starts taking care of Adam and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have a very important announcement to make so please read the A/N's note at the bottom, VERY IMPORTANT! Anyways, here's Chapter Nine, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: The Wedding<p>

It's been two months since I started my job as Adam's nanny, and it's been two months since I fell asleep in Percy's arms. Percy and I agreed that we would forget about that night, but I think about it occasionally. Sometimes I feel guilty about it, I mean he is my boyfriend's best friend and then sometimes I feel pure bliss when I think about that night. I sighed as I pushed my thoughts of that night away from my mind so I could focus on putting on my bridesmaid dress.

Surprisingly, Catherine and Malcom had managed to plan their wedding in less than a month. I still don't know how they were able to do that. Since the colors were red and brown I was wearing a short strapless brown dress and the guys were wearing black tuxes with red bow ties.

"Annabeth, are you ready?" Catherine asked me coming into the room with a robe on and her hair done in an elegant bun.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. You're the one that needs to be getting ready," I said as she sat down on one of the dozen of vanities in the room, "Where's your dress?"

"Thalia and Tracy are bringing it in," Catherine told me while I put on my red high heels, which I despised, and only wore them because Catherine begged me to.

"Oh, is everybody else ready?" I asked, she had only three other bridesmaids which were Thalia, Tracy (her really good college friend), and her brother's wife, Alice. Other than Percy there were three other groomsmen, who were Jason, Will, and Catherine's brother, Andre. Luckily, Artemis took the week off so that she could attend the wedding along with the other Olympians and so that Thalia could be a bridesmaid for Catherine. A few minutes later, Thalia and Tracy brought her dress in and she got dressed. Her dress was as simple as her ring, it was a traditional white dress, strapless, and it side draped with a flower on one side of the dress.

"You look beautiful!" I told her when she finished getting dressed, "I'm going to go check on Malcom. I'll be right back."

"Oh, thank you, Annabeth! Tell him I love him, please," She said giving me the puppy dog face.

"Fine," I said as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

They had decided to have the wedding at a church a little ways out of New York, with a lot of land, that way they could have the reception outside. The church was beautiful and it was big. I knocked on the door when I finally found the room that Malcom was in.

"Come in," I heard a faint voice say. I opened the door to see Adam, who was the ring bearer, sitting on the floor playing with his toys, while Percy and Malcom, who were sitting on the couch, talked.

"Hey, guys." I said as they both stood up. I walked over to Malcom and gave him a hug while Percy walked over to Adam and picked him up.

"I'll let you two have a brother/sister moment. No fighting! We don't have an extra tux for him if it gets shredded," He said, before walking out of the room.

"Are you sure you want him to be your best man?" I asked Malcom.

"Hey! I heard that!" Percy's muffled voice called from behind the door. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, when he sat down on the couch next to me.

Malcom put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Nervous."

"Don't worry everything will be perfect. There's nothing to be worried about," I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

We were silent for a while before he said, "I wish mom was here."

"I wish she was here too, but I think she would be proud of us."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean look at us were smart, helping Aunt Crystal run the company, designing the new head-quarters for Mt. Olympus, and we're good looking," I told him as I looked up at him, "Well, one of us is, and I mean me."

Malcom laughed and said, "You wish. But you're right about everything else."

"Well, I have to get back to Catherine," I said as I started to get up.

"How is she?" Malcom asked me when I was standing in front of him.

"She's great! When I left she had just put her dress on. She looks beautiful! And she told me to tell you that she loves you."

"Tell her I said 'I love you, too'," Malcom told me as I walked out of the room.

"I am not a messenger! If you want one go ask Uncle Hermes!" I called over my shoulder.

"Someone called me?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see three of the Olympians: Hermes, Apollo, and Poseidon.

"Uncle Hermes! It's great to see you!" I said as I threw my arms around him for a hug. Malcom and I have known the Olympians since our mom was great friends with her colleagues and when she died they cared for us like their own so we always called them uncle or aunt, except for Artemis, Zeus, Apollo, and Hera (who didn't seem to like us that much).

"Annabeth! It's good to see you, dear." Uncle Hermes said as he hugged me back. "Look at you! You've grown since the last time I saw you." He said as he led me at arm's length.

"Annabeth! How are you doing?" Apollo asked me coming forward to give me a hug.

"Hey, Apollo. I've been great! What about you?" I asked when we pulled away and looked at him. Apollo and Artemis were the youngest out of all of the Olympians, were only thirty while the others were already in their late 30's and early 40's.

"I've been good. Come on Hermes lets go say hi to the groom." Apollo said as he ushered Hermes into the room leaving me alone with Poseidon.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you," Poseidon said as he stepped forward to give me a hug. Poseidon and my mom were never that good of friends but he looked after us like his own.

"You too, Uncle Poseidon. How have you been?" I asked as we pulled out of the hug.

"I've been great! How about you? Are Percy and Adam giving you a hard time?" he asked me.

"No! Not at all! Adam's such a sweetheart!" I told him shaking my head, "Well, I have to go Uncle Poseidon, it was good seeing you!"

"Ok, it was good seeing you, too. Save me a dance?" he asked me, raising his eyebrow.

I laughed and said, "Of course. Bye."

"Bye, Annabeth," he said before he walked into the room.

When I got back to Catherine, she was sitting on the couch while Tracy was giving her bouquet to her. Thalia walked over to me, and gave me my bouquet.

"My brother told me to tell you that he loves you too," I told Catherine as I sat down next to her.

Catherine smiled right when her mom came in and said, "It's time."

We all stood up and walked into the hallway. The first people to walk down the aisle were Thalia and Jason, then Alice and Andre, and then Tracy and Will walked down the aisle. I was the last person to walk down the aisle before the bride. Everybody stood up when Catherine and her dad walked down the aisle. Once Catherine's dad walked her down the aisle and handed her to Malcom the ceremony started.

* * *

><p>When the reception started everyone headed outside to the big white tent that was in the back of the church. After we all ate and everybody was settled Catherine's parents stood up and said, "Excuse me, everybody, I believe it's time for the speeches. We would like to go first…"<p>

When Catherine's mother and father gave their speeches Tracy, Thalia, Alice and Andre, Will, and Jason went so Percy and I were the only ones that had to go.

I stood up and grabbed the microphone that Will had handed me and started, "In all of the years I've spent with my brother he's always been happy, but I've never seen him happier than he is when Catherine is around. And when I first met Catherine I knew that they had fallen for each other. I'm so glad that they got married and that I got to be a part of their wedding, it meant a lot to me to see Catherine and my little brother—"

"Annabeth you're only older by a few seconds!" Malcom called earning laughs from the guest.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him while I said exasperated, "I came out first! Deal with it!"

Malcom rolled his eyes as the guests continued to laugh.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I paused to look at Malcom who was looking elsewhere. "Get married. Malcom, as I told you earlier, Mom would have been proud of you and Catherine, she would have loved you...I love both of you guys and I except to have some nieces and nephews!" I said looking at the newlywed couple who were grinning at me.

"Don't worry, Annabeth, you will," Cathy called.

"I wish you two a long and happy life together!" I said smiling, "Ok, I don't have anything else to say to the newlyweds except to have a great honeymoon, so it's the best-man's turn to speak!"

I turned to Percy who was sitting next to me and handed him the microphone as he stood up and I sat down.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn. Malcom, you're my best friend and you're practically my brother, and you've always been there for me. Especially when you helped me study for a test that was in the morning, and I ended up failing anyways," he paused and there was a lot of laughing.

"Yeah, I remember that. But I recall that it happened more than once. Do you know how hard it was for me to explain it to you since you kept spacing out every minute?" Malcom said, earning more laughter.

"Hey! We're not gathered here today to insult my intelligence! We are here to celebrate you and Catherine getting married! Now back to my speech!" he said looking at Malcom and that earned a lot more laughter.

"So, I'm glad that I got a chance to be there for you by being your best-man. Catherine, you're a lucky woman, to have Malcom as your husband. He's a great person and an even greater friend. You two are truly soul mates! And I hope you have two have a long and happy life together! I love you guys! Have a wonderful honeymoon!" he said, winking at them.

When the speeches were over Malcom pulled Catherine on the dance floor for their first dance. Soon couples started walking onto the dance floor to join Malcom and Catherine. I turned around when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder to see Percy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me while extending his hand out to me and raising an eyebrow.

"I'd love to." I said as I put my hand in his and he led me out onto the dance floor. As Percy led me onto the dance floor I saw Ethan dancing with Tracy and when he caught my eye, for a few seconds I could have sworn I saw anger in his eyes, but it went as quickly as it came. I flashed him a grin and he returned it before he looked the other way. I came out of my thoughts when I felt Percy place an arm around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled before I asked him, "Where's Adam?"

"Ohh, he's spending some quality time with my dad. He hasn't seen Adam in forever."

"So, do you get to see your dad more often now that you're older?" I asked him curiously.

"A little bit. Ever since he found out that I started a company with Grover he started visiting more often and by that time Adam was already born," Percy said as he stared in the direction of the tables.

I followed his glance and saw Adam sitting on Poseidon's lap while Poseidon was looking down and talking to him.

"So, have you seen, Grover? I saw him earlier before the wedding started but afterwards not a clue," Percy asked me.

"Yeah, he and Juniper were sitting at the same table that Piper, Leo, Silena, Benkendorf, Ethan, and the Stolls were sitting at," I told him and then I spotted Grover and Juniper trying to dance but failing miserably since Grover kept stepping on Junipers feet. I pointed them out to Percy who started chuckling. After that song ended my dad came up and tapped Percy on the shoulder and asked, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all, Dr. Chase," Percy said before he stepped away and let my dad take me. I shoot him a glare over my dad's shoulder and he just shrugged and winked at me which made me angrier.

"Do you miss her?" I asked my dad abruptly.

"What? Miss who?" he asked me and looked at me confusedly.

I sighed and felt anger bubble up inside of me; I could believe he forgot about my mom so quickly.

"I'm talking about mom," I said in an emotionless tone, "Do you miss her?"

"Of course, I always do. But I try my best to move on," He told me looking down at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the reason I never liked Susan was because I felt that you had moved on and forgotten about mom, and that you didn't want us because we reminded you of mom." I explained my voice still emotional.

"Ohh, Annabeth! I could never forget about your mother, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. She gave me you and Malcom. And you two do remind me of your mother but that only makes me love you more than anything. You two are the only two things that I have left of your mother and I cherish both of you," After my dad said that we feel silent then Malcom came and asked if he could cut in.

I told Malcom about my conversation with our father and he fell silent and soon enough our dance was over. I was just about to take a seat when Poseidon stood in my way and said, "I don't think so, Anna, you still owe me a dance!"

I laughed before I followed him back onto the dance floor. Finally after two songs Ethan cut in and a slow song started to come on.

"Finally! A dance I can enjoy!" Ethan said as his hands wrapped around my waist and my arms snaked themselves around his neck.

"Ohh, really? What about Tracy? You seemed to enjoy dancing with her," I asked him playfully.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, right. No offense to Tracy or Catherine but all she talked about was herself and it was so annoying and plus the whole time I was thinking of you."

I smiled at him and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips before I laid my head on his shoulder and his arms tightened around my waist.

'_Well, this has to be the best wedding that I've ever attended!' _I thought.

* * *

><p>When I got home I tucked Adam in and went to my room. The first thing I did when I went into my room was get out of my high heels and dress, than take a shower. I flopped on my bed and started to go to bed.<p>

'_Perfect. That's what my life is, Perfect.' _Was my last thought before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there was chapter nine! I hope you liked the speeches, sorry if they weren't good! I hope you liked the chapter. The important news is that I'm posting Secrets today! Please read it and review! Special thanks to my new beta, GoGreen52! Review and I'll update!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	10. A Life Changing Call

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter takes places about two months after the wedding. After the next chapter, there will be more Percabeth. Anyways, no more announcements, here's chapter ten. I have a VERY IMPORTANT announcement at the end of the story so make sure you read the A/N's note! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: A Life Changing Call<p>

It's been two months since the wedding, and Malcom and Catherine came back from their honeymoon three weeks after the wedding. Today was Saturday, and Percy wanted to have a father/son day with Adam today. So, I had the day off. It was 11:00 and I was on my way to Ethan's to spend some time with him.

"Hey babe," Ethan called when I walked into his apartment.

"Hey, so what do you want to do today?" I asked, as I sat on the couch.

"Well we could go to the movies," he suggested.

"Ok but I have to leave at one o'clock, I'm meeting Zoë, Bianca, Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, and Juniper for lunch," I informed him.

"Ok, let me go get my shoes," Ethan replied.

"So, what do you want to go see?" I asked, as we walked out of the apartment building.

"I wanted to see either Harry Potter or Captain America."

"Ummm….I really want to go see Harry Potter!" I exclaimed.

"Ok," He replied, as we climbed into my car and headed off to the movie theater.

* * *

><p>Two hours later we were walking out of the movies holding hands.<p>

"Well, that was pretty good, and it was actually pretty close to the book," I commented as we walked to my car.

"It was?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Ok, so what do you want to do now?"

As we got into my car I looked at my watch to see that it was already 2:00.

"Ethan, I'm sorry, but I'm late, so when I drop you off I'm going to have to go," I told him with sadness in my voice as I left the theater.

Five minutes later, we were in front on his apartment building

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Ethan whined.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I sighed, before he leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. For some reason it felt as if that was going to be the last time I ever kissed him.

I waved before I headed off to our diner. I spotted Silena, Clarisse, Juniper, Zoë, Bianca, and Thalia as soon as I walked in. They were sitting in a round booth by the back sipping coffee and talking. They were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't even notice when I sat down next to Thalia.

"Hey guys! It's been a long time since we've all been together," I laughed as they all turned to look at me.

"Hey, Annabeth! We were thought you weren't going to make it! Your right, it has been a long time since we've all been together," Juniper said wistfully.

The others mumbled in agreement.

"So, now that we're all together how about we get some lunch?" Zoë questioned.

"Yes, I'm starving!" Thalia cried, as she grabbed a menu.

"You're always starving," Silena retorted.

"Oh, shut-up, Silena," Thalia replied, as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, it looks like some things never change," Clarisse muttered.

Everybody else laughed while Thalia and Silena glared at her. A few seconds later the waitress walked over to our table to take our orders. After the waitress left we all looked at Zoë and asked, "So what have you been up to these past nine years?"

"Well, when my family and I left New York we went to Texas. I made new friends and I had fun there. Then—" Zoë got cut off by Thalia asking,

"Is it really hot there?"

Zoë laughed and replied, "Yes, Thalia it's pretty hot, during the summer time, but not as hot as California, though."

"Now, may I continue with my story?" Zoë asked Thalia.

"Yes, you may continue," Thalia replied.

Zoë rolled her eyes before she continued with her story, "As I was saying we went to live in Texas then we moved to Oklahoma after staying there for two years. I joined the Hunters about two months after I got out of college and I've been with them ever since. A few weeks ago when I decided that I need to take some time off from the Hunters so I decided to come back to New York."

"So, when are you going back with the Hunters?" Juniper questioned, as the waitress came back with our food.

"Umm…..I was thinking about quitting the Hunters," Zoë answered.

"What! Why? The Hunters are awesome!" Thalia exclaimed, shocked that she would consider the idea of quitting.

"The Hunters are great, it's just that I don't feel like moving around anymore I want to stay in one place for a while. The reason I took a week off to decide if I want to quit and I've decided, I'm quitting, I was going to give my letter of resignation to Artemis today. I already got another job and that was another reason that I wanted to take a week off," Zoë confided in us as we started to eat.

"Are you going to be staying in New York?" Clarisse asked her.

"Yeah, the job I got doesn't really move around a lot," Zoë answered.

"That's great!" Silena exclaimed.

Zoë nodded enthusiastically before she started to eat her food.

"So, what were you guys up to after I left?" Zoë questioned.

"Well, Annie over here left for San Francisco a month after you left for Texas," Clarisse informed Zoë before she took a sip of her drink.

"Really?" Zoë asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I after I went to college I came back to New York. A few days after I came back I ran into Thalia and we caught up," I replied. Zoë nodded at me before the rest of the girls started to tell her what they had been up to when she left. When everybody finished telling their stories and we finished eating Silena asked us, "Charlie, Ethan, and I are going to Dave and Busters tonight and I was wondering if any of you want to go?"

"I'd love to but I can't go," I replied remembering that I needed to work on Mt. Olympus.

"I can't either. I have to start packing, the Hunters and I are leaving in few days," Thalia answered, shaking her head.

"I can't, I've got a date with Grover, tonight," Juniper sighed while looking down at her phone, which had just went off. "I have to go, guys. There's an emergency at work."

"Ok, bye Juniper. It was great seeing you again," Zoë exclaimed as Juniper got up and gathered her things.

"It was good seeing you, too, Zoë! Bye, guys!" Juniper sang.

"Bye, Juniper," The rest of us called as she started towards the door.

"Well, about tonight, who's coming?"

"I'd love to go but I can't Chris and I are meeting our parents for dinner, tonight."

"I'd love to go!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Me too," Zoë agreed.

"Great! Meet us at me and Charlie's apartment at 8:30. Do you need the address, Zoë?" Silena told them.

"Yeah," Zoë answered.

"Ok, I'll send it to you," Silena promised as she took out her phone.

"Ok, I have to get going I want to swing by Nico's apartment before I go home," Bianca informed us as she stood up. "Bye, guys! See you tonight, Silena, Zoë."

"Bye, Bianca!" We called as she stood up and started to walk out of the restaurant.

"I guess I should be going," Zoë announced as she stood up.

"Bye, Zoë."

A few seconds later my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Percy who was calling.

"Hey, Perce," I said as I leaned back into the booth.

"Hey, Annabeth! I need you to come and watch Adam. I have an emergency at work."

I sat up while I replied, "Ok, I'll be there in five minutes.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

After I hung up the phone I got my stuff together and looked up at Clarisse, Silena, and Thalia before I told them, "Sorry guys, I have to go watch Adam. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." They said as I got up and started to walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the house and sat my jacket and purse on the bench next to the door.<p>

"Hey, Wise Girl. Sorry about this, I know I told you that you could have the day off," Percy apologized as he walked into the room holding Adam's hand.

"It's ok. What time do you think you're going to be back?" I asked as Adam walked over to me.

"Probably about 8:30..." Percy replied as he looked at the clock on the wall which read 5:30. The girls and I had been talking for about three hours.

I nodded my head and picked Adam up when he hugged my legs.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later. I have to get going," Percy said, as he picked up his briefcase.

"Bye, Percy."

"Bye, Wisegirl. Bye, Adam."

Percy gave us a hug before he walked out of the house.

When Percy left I looked over at Adam and asked him, "So, Adam, do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, I had just put Adam to bed and I had to use a lot of persuading since he wanted to wait up for his dad, when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and dumped my glass of water on them.<p>

"Percy?" I asked when I finally recognized the person. Percy nodded and wiped the water off of his face to reveal a mischievous smile on his face. Slowly, I started to back out of the kitchen with Percy following me. I put my hand out in front of me as I apologized, "Percy, I'm so sorry! You scared me!"

Percy just shook his head and warned, "You are _so _going to pay for that."

He slowly advanced on me as I walked out of the kitchen. I turned around and ran into the living room with Percy on my tail. I ran around the couch and headed for the stairs. I was two feet away from the stairs when I felt Percy's arms wrap around my waist and spun me around. He pulled me against his chest and leaned down to where his lips were right next to my ear.

"Let's see…..what should your punishment be?" Percy whispered in my ear.

I shivered as I replied, "Hmmm…..I don't know."

"Ohh…..I think I have something that you could do for me…." Percy announced as he looked down at my lips then looked back up to my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked as I, too, looked at his lips then back up to his eyes.

Percy didn't answer he just started leaning in as did I. Our lips had just brushed together when the house phone rang. We jumped apart and looked away from each other.

"I'll, uh, I'll get that." I sputtered as I walked towards the phone which was on one of the side tables by the couch.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked as I wondered why she would call so late. She sounded like she had been crying which means something bad had happened since the only time she has _ever _cried was when her father took Jason away and left her with her mother and when Luke died.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You sound like you've been crying." I asked her worriedly as I sat down on the couch beside Percy who had changed into a blue shirt and some jeans.

Thalia ignored my question and asked me, "Annabeth, you and Percy need to come to the hospital…..it's about Ethan, Silena, Benkendorf, Bianca, and Zoë."

"Why? What happened?" I asked as I looked over at Percy.

"Just turn on the news." With that said she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know. Thalia told me that we need to go to the hospital and when I asked her why she told me to turn on the news." I replied as I reached for the remote.

"_What started off as a fun night out for five friends ended up being a deadly night for them when a drunk driver hit them in a head on collision. The drunk driver was reported dead on arrival but just a few minutes ago the five friends were rushed to the hospital and it has been reported that three of those five have already died. The five friends have been identified as Zoë Nightshade, Bianca DiAngelo, Ethan Nakamura, Charles Benkendorf and his girlfriend Silena Beauregard. The hospital has not revealed which of the five has died. As for—" _was all we heard before we turned off the TV and stared at each other with wide eyes.

"I get my shoes," Percy exclaimed as he leaped up from the couch.

"I'll get Adam," I whispered as I chocked back a sob. _Oh Gods, please don't let Ethan be dead, I don't know what I'll do without him,_ I thought as I woke Adam up and pulled him out of bed and headed downstairs

As Percy and I climbed in his truck after I put Adam in his car seat we didn't say a word to each other or even look at each other.

_Gods, I hope Ethan's ok._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do? Do you think Ethan is one of the three that died? Well, anyways sorry for not updating! I should update Secrets tomorrow. Ok, the announcement is: I might not be updating next week since my birthday is coming up and I'm going on a trip, maybe…..anyways I'll try my best to update! Review and I'll update!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	11. Death and Proposals

**Oh My Gods! I am so so s so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I started school on the 21st of August and I've been very busy! I had sent the chapters to my beta but she never sent them back so I'm just going to update. I can't believe the last chapter got 50 reviews! For that I am really sorry! You guys don't know how sorry I am! Every time I got one of your reviews I felt so so so so bad! I am so sorry, but here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapte One**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Death and Proposals<p>

After Percy and I dropped Adam at Sally's we rushed to the hospital. When we got there we found Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico sitting in the waiting room. Piper and Leo were sobbing while Jason was trying to console them but he didn't look any better while Nico was sitting in the corner of the waiting room with his head in his hands. Thalia got up from her chair and walked over to us when she saw us walk in.

"Did you see the news?" Thalia asked when she stood right in front of us.

"Yeah, we came as soon as possible." I replied.

"Where are the others?" Percy asked.

"I just called them there on their way. I tried contacting Malcom and Catherine but they're not picking up."

"Ok," Percy hesitated before he asked, "We heard on the news that three of them died. Who died, Thalia?"

I held my breath as Thalia looked over at Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"Silena, Benkendorf, and Zoë are dead. Ethan and Bianca aren't doing so well." Thalia told us gravely.

"Can I see Ethan?" I asked.

"No, the nurse said that they were still in surgery." She replied. She looked so restless and sad. I could imagine why, this is like what happened to Luke all over again and plus we saw Silena, Bianca, and Zoë this morning, _alive and healthy_. I sat down on a chair and felt Percy sit down next to me; I glanced over at him to see that he was bent forward and had his head in his hands. I put my hand on his back and started to rub it, deep in thought. This must be really hard for him, I mean he's lost his girlfriend and now he's lost almost half of his friends and his cousin might not make it out of surgery alive. Now that I think about pretty much all of my friends and me have lost someone they cared about.

Percy's lost Calypso, Thalia's lost Luke and her mother, Jason's lost his mother and his first love, Reyna, Piper's lost her dad in a surfing accident and now her sister, Leo's lost his mother in a warehouse fire and now, like Piper, he lost his brother, the only other family he had besides his father, and I've lost my mother and now I might lose the only guy I've ever loved. Silent tears started flowing down my cheeks. Thalia stood up again when Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper, The Stolls, and Katie came through the hospital doors and headed straight for the waiting room. I zoned out as Thalia informed them of what happened and went to go sit by a still sobbing Leo and Piper as Jason still tried to console them but anyone could see that he was about to give up while the rest of the stood there in shock before they finally sat down. After an hour of pin-dropping silence the doctor walked into the waiting room and asked, "Whose here for Bianca Di Angelo and Ethan Nakamura?"

We all stood up and replied simultaneously, "We are."

"I'm very sorry to inform you but they didn't make it. I'm so sorry. We did everything we could."

* * *

><p>The only thing I remember doing was helping fill out papers for Ethan since he doesn't have any family left. After that we called Sally and told her what happened and she told us that Adam could stay with her for a couple of days so we could grieve.<p>

Percy and I were the first ones to leave. The car ride home was filled with silence. When we got home we headed for the stairs. Percy and I were at the top of the stairs when the realization hit me; Ethan was never coming back, nor was Silena, Bianca, Zoe, and Benkendorf. My best friends since high school and my boyfriend of two and a half years were dead. I covered my face with my hands and started to sob. Percy turned towards me and took my hands off my face and pulled me into a hug. I put my hands and my head on his chest and sobbed while he put his head onto of mine, tears were leaking down his face as he whispered soothing words to me as we cried. We stood there for a long time before Percy murmured, "Annabeth, you need to get to sleep. I'll take you to your room."

"No, I don't think I can sleep alone tonight, please," I begged. I looked into his eyes and saw the same emotions I felt. Sadness, pain, and lost….we felt all three of those emotions and more.

"I don't think I can either, Anna." Percy replied as he tightened his arms around me before he lead us towards his room.

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes to try to block tears from flowing down my cheek while Percy walked into the bathroom and changed. I turned on my side and curled into a ball trying to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. I looked over my shoulder when I felt a hand on my back to see Percy, who had changed into pajama pants with no shirt, with a concerned look on his face. I turned over to face him and buried my face in his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried, again, whispering soothing words to me and soon he too was shedding a few tears.

I calmed down a few minutes later and just laid there, listening to Percy's steady heart beat as he held me. A few seconds past before I heard Percy's soft snoring. I sighed and moved closer to Percy, burying my face deeper in his chest. Percy's grip around my waist tightened as I scooted closer to him. I let a few more tears slide down my cheeks before I finally fell asleep to Percy's steady heartbeat.

* * *

><p>When I woke up Percy's arms were still wrapped around me. Since Percy was still asleep I couldn't move, not that I wanted to. Wait a minute, were did that come from? I'm still in shock, I'm still in shock. I tried to convince myself, I looked over at the clock at on the bedside table to see that it was 10:00 in the morning.<p>

I looked up at Percy and brushed some of his hair out from his eyes. His eyes fluttered open before he looked down at me and asked, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. A mix of emotions. How about you?"

"Same. But don't worry, we'll get through this." Percy replied before he kissed me on the forehead and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. I laid there for a few minutes before I went into my room to change out of my shorts and t-shirt. I went to the bathroom first and brushed my teeth before I got into the shower.

When I got out of the shower I put on some capris and an old college T-shirt. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see Percy sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. I made me a bowl of cereal and joined him at the table.

"I'm going to go by Malcom and Catherine's after I eat. Do you want to come with me?" I asked before I started to eat my cereal.

"Yeah."

Percy and I ate the rest of our cereal in silence. When we finished we went into the living room to talk.

"I want to talk about what happened last night before Thalia called." Percy suggested. "I know that this isn't the right time to talk about something like this but I need to know where we stand."

I sighed, "I want to, but I don't know what to say, Percy, and I'm grieving."

Which was true, I didn't know what I really felt about Percy but I did know that I felt something very strongly for Percy and I couldn't talk about my feelings with Percy when Ethan just died.

Percy nodded his head, understanding filling his eyes as he told me, "Ok, we'll talk about this after the funerals, but we have to talk about this, eventually."

"I know." I sighed as I leaned back into the couch.

"Well, let me go get dressed then we can head to Malcom and Catherine's." Percy replied standing up.

"Ok."

Percy walked up the stairs and disappeared in his room. I got up and went into my room to put my shoes on and my phone before I headed back down stairs. A few minutes after I came downstairs, Percy bounded downstairs and into the living room to find me reading a book that I grabbed off of my bookcase, to keep my mind off of why we were going to Malcom and Catherine's.

Percy stood in front of me wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a simple blue t-shirt. I stood up and grabbed phone before I followed Percy outside.

* * *

><p>When we got to Malcom and Catherine's we saw a car out in the drive way. Percy and I got out of the car and walked onto the porch before Percy rang the doorbell.<p>

"Coming!" I heard Catherine yell from inside. "Percy, Annabeth! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Cathy, we needed to talk to you, it's important." Percy explained.

"Ok, is everything ok? Come on in."

Cathy ushered us into the house and we found Malcom, my half-brothers, my step-mother, and my dad sitting in the living room.

"Annie!" Matthew and Bobby called out when they saw me. They sprung up and tackled me in a bear hug. They were probably around 20 seeing as they were seven years younger than Malcom and I. They were a good head taller than me too.

"Matthew, Bobby! I haven't seen you guys in forever! You guys grew up on me! How old are you guys, now? 25? 28? 30?" I joked.

"No, thank you very much, we're 18 thank you very much! You must be guessing your own age!" Bobby exclaimed. I could always tell Bobby and Matthew apart seeing as Matthew always wore his hair shorter than Bobby.

"Hahaha!" I said sarcastically.

"How've you been?" Matthew asked.

I glanced at Percy who had gone to talk to Malcom.

"I've been better." I replied still staring at Percy.

Matthew and Bobby followed my gaze before they turned back and smirked at me, "Who's that? Your boyfriend?"

Sadness came over me when I heard those words before I cleared my throat and ignored their question and asked, "So, how long are you guys staying here?"

"We're going to be going to college here." Bobby replied.

"That's great!" I cried.

"Yeah, we've already got our own apartment and everything." Matthew said with excitement in his voice and his eyes.

"Great! You guys call me if you need anything," I told them as I gave them my phone number before I went over to Malcom and Percy.

"Did you tell him?" I asked Percy when I was standing right next to them.

"No, I was waiting for you." He replied looking tired.

"Tell me what? What are you guys talking about?" Malcom asked looking between the two of us confusedly.

"Malcom, maybe we should go to your study?" I suggested.

"It's that bad?" Malcom asked.

"Yes. You might want to grab Catherine for this. We'll be in the study." I replied before me and Percy walked to the study.

"How are we going to tell them?" I muttered to myself as we entered the study. A few seconds later Malcom and Catherine walked into the study and closed the doors behind them.

"So, what is this about?" Malcom asked breaking the silence.

"Where were you guys last night? Thalia was trying to reach you," I asked. I sat down on the couch and wrapped my arms around myself.

"We had gone out to dinner and we didn't get back until midnight. What happened?" Catherine explained.

I looked over at Percy and he met my gaze before he turned back to look Malcom and Catherine in the eyes.

"Bianca, Zoë, Ethan, Benkendorf, and Silena died last night." Percy explained. He rubbed the back of his neck; his hair hanging in his face, hiding the emotion in his eyes which I was pretty sure was devastation.

Hearing that sentence again brought the sobs back. I just sat there and stared straight ahead as I tried to swallow back the sobs. I felt someone sit down next to me and wrap an arm around my shoulder then I heard the door to the study close.

"Annabeth…." Malcom trailed off as he pulled me closer.

I looked up at him to see he was looking straight ahead with a few tear stains on his cheek.

"I think you should know that Ethan was planning on proposing." Malcom told me looking down at me with sad eyes.

"Really? He was?" I asked surprised since Ethan and I had never talked about marriage.

"Yeah, I he said that he was going to propose sometime next week and he gave me the ring to hold on to." Malcom informed me as he got up from his couch and walked over to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a black velvet box. Malcom opened the box before he handed it to me. I stared at the ring, it was gorgeous, and it had a platinum band with a one diamond in the middle with two smaller ones shaped like pearls on either side of it. I heard the door as this time Malcom left me to admire the ring that was supposed to be my engagement ring but ended up being my last reminder of Ethan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how did you like it? Sorry if it you didn't like it! Again, I'm so sorry for not updating! I had been so busy, but I'll try to update sooner! To all of my amazing fans I want to say thank you! Sorry if Annabeth seemed a little OOC. <strong>Probably not going to update for a few weeks since I, unfortunately, haven't started on the two chapters for my stories. I'll try to update as soon as I possible! Review and I'll try to update!<strong>**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	12. The Funerals

**Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy! But, here's chapter twelve! This takes place three days after the accident. After this more Percabeth will come. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: The Funerals<p>

A few days after the accident we held their funerals. They were all buried in the same cemetery. Silena and Benkendorf wanted to be buried next to each other, Bianca was buried next to her and Nico's mom, Zoë was buried next to her mother seeing as she died before they left New York and Ethan was buried next to his mother and father. Ethan's parents died when he was 18 in a house fire, he was away at college when it happened so the only family he had left was a few distant aunts, uncles, and cousins. We decided to go ahead and have one big funeral for all of them.

The funerals were at 11:00 so Percy and I had to be up at 9:00 to get ready. We decided to wait till after the ceremony to pick Adam up.

It was around 9:55 when Percy and I started getting ready for the funeral. I was dressed in a simple black dress that went pass my thighs but a little bit before my knees with a pair of black open-toed heels and Percy was dressed in a simple black tux with a pair of formal shoes.

We left the house around 10:35 and we picked up Thalia along the way to the church. The whole ride to the church was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I stared out of the window and fingered my ring which I decided to make into a necklace and thought about how unfair it was that Ethan, Benkendorf, Silena, Bianca, and Zoë were taken away from us so quickly.

Percy and I got out of the car, Thalia following us, when Percy finally found a parking spot in front the church. As we walked into church I, for support, grabbed a hold of Percy's hand. Somehow I wasn't suprised that he didn't let go of my hand, but he just simply squeezed it reassuringly. Clarisse, Chris, Malcom, Catherine, The Stolls, Katie, Grover, and Juniper were already in the church sitting on the first row, all dressed in black. The rest of us slid into the pew and sat silently, waiting for the service to begin. I held a tight grip on Percy's hand as I watched people walk into the church and pass by the coffins that were lined up in the front. I spotted Zoë's father and sisters take a seat in the back, I also spotted some of Ethan's aunt's, uncle's, and cousin's taking a seat in the middle pew's, and before people started closing the doors I saw all of the Olympian's come through the doors and take a seat in the back. The sound of the preacher starting the ceremony pulls me out of my thoughts and reminds me of why we are here.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony was over everybody headed to the burial site. Since we were burying more than 1 body, the family and friends that were here for which ever person went to their burial site. Malcom, Catherine, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, The Stolls, Katie, Percy and I went to all of their burial sites.<p>

After everyone left the burial site everyone headed back to the church were we were holding the luncheon. Leo, Piper, and Nico went to go find their parents while the rest of us found a table in the back to sit at. Lots of people came to give us their condolences, even Rachel and Will came. We were in the middle of the luncheon when I excused myself from the table. Something inside of me just snapped and I just couldn't stand sitting in that room any longer, so I wandered around in the church. I had been gone for about fifty minutes when I decided it was time for me to go back.

I was walking back when I crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" Both of us exclaimed at the same time.

I stumbled and almost fell on my butt but the person caught me by the waist. I looked up to see Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes staring back into mine.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me breaking me out of the trance that I was in.

I nodded my head and asked, "Yeah, I'm ok."

I leaned my head on Percy chest as he shook his head and protested, "No, you are not ok."

"How did you know?"

"Well, you disappeared for almost fifty minutes." Percy muttered as he pulled me closer and put his chin on my head.

"Can we please leave?"

"What?"

I pulled back to look Percy in the eyes and said, "I can't stand to be here another second! Can we please leave?"

Percy studied my face before he said, "Ok, we'll leave."

I stepped closer to him and buried my face in his neck as I mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem, let's get going."

Percy pulled away from our hug and took a hold of my hand as he led me back toward our table.

"Guys, were going to go. Annabeth's not feeling well. Thalia, do you want to come with us or are you going to catch a ride with someone else."

"I was going to catch a ride with Jason anyways." Thalia told us.

"Ok, we'll see you guys later."

I grabbed my coated and my purse before Percy grabbed my hand and lead me out of the church. I dropped my coat and purse in the back of the car before I climbed in the front seat and leaned back in the seat.

Percy climbed in the driver's seat and asked me, "Do you want to go home first or go get Adam."

"Let's go get Adam." I sighed. Percy nodded and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the church.

A few minutes later we were in front of his mom's apartment building. We got out the car and walked into the building. We rode up to the apartment in silence. Percy knocked on the door once and stepped back to wait for the door to open. A few seconds later Percy's step-dad, Paul, opened the door. I've only met him once which was at Malcom's wedding.

"Hey guys." Paul greeted us as he stepped aside to let us in. "Percy, I need your help with something in the kitchen."

"Okay."

As Percy and Paul walked into the kitchen I walked into the living room to see Sally sitting on the couch with Adam cuddled up to her side asleep.

"Hi, Sally." I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Adam, but loud enough for her to hear.

Sally looked up and a smile crossed her face. She stood up carefully, to try not to wake Adam up, and gave me a hug.

"How are you?" She asked me as she pulled away.

"Not good, I can't believe they're gone." I told her looking her in the eyes. I choked back a sob as I thought about them.

Sally noticed the ring on my necklace and asked, "It's beautiful. I'm guessing Ethan was planning on proposing?"

I nodded my head silently and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over. I looked over at Adam as he rolled over.

"How long has he been out?" I asked.

"I just got him to go to sleep." Sally replied.

"That's good, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been okay."

"Hey mom," Percy greeted as he kissed her on the cheek when came into the room.

"Why is your shirt so wet?" Sally asked him.

Percy looked down at his shirt before he replied,"Oh, I was helping Paul fix the sink."

"Ok, I'll go get Adam's stuff." Sally said before she left the room to go get his things. I walked over to Adam and picked him up of the couch. He wrapped his legs around my waist immediatley and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled down at him before I looked up to see Percy staring at us.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Percy shook his head. A few seconds later Sally came back with Adam's backpack in her hand and his favorite stuffed animal in the other.

"Thanks for keeping him, mom." Percy thanked her as he took Adam's things from her hands.

"It was my pleasure and I promised I'd take him anywhere he wanted to go the next time he comes over." Sally told us as she walked us to the door.

"I'm sure he's looking forward to that." I laughed.

Sally smiled and hugged me as best as she could without squishing, or waking up, her grandson. I stepped back as she gave Percy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, guys." Paul said as he appeared behind Sally in the doorway.

"Bye, Paul."

Sally and Paul closed the door as we started walking toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>By the time we got home it was 4:00 and Adam had already woken up. I went up to my room to change out of my dress while Percy made something for Adam to eat. When I came back down stairs Adam was sitting at the table while Percy stood over the stove fixing him soup since Adam said he wasn't feeling well. I took a seat next to Adam and started running my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me and smiled. Gods, he looked just like his father. A few minutes later Percy set the bowl of soup in front of Adam and took a seat beside me.<p>

"Be careful, Adam. It's hot." I told him before I got up and went to the refrigerator to grab some ice cubes. I put two ice cubes in his soup to cool it down.

"Is it still hot?" I asked him. He shook his head and started to eat. When he was done he looked like he was about to go to sleep right there at the table. Percy picked him up and took him upstairs to his room. I picked up his bowl and placed it in the sink before I turned off the lights in the kitchen and walked out, heading for the stairs. When I got up there Percy was walking out of Adam's room.

"How are you holding up?" Percy asked as he walked towards me.

"I'll be fine." I sighed.

"Annabeth, you know if you need someone to talk to my door is always open, you can just come on in."

"Thanks Percy. I think I'm going to need someone tonight."

Percy stepped closer to me and pulled me into a hug before he took my hand and pulled me into his room.

I woke up to the slight sound of a door opening. I looked over at the door to see a small figure coming toward my side of the bed.

"Adam? What are you doing up?" I asked him as I sat up, I looked over at Percy to make sure I didn't wake him up but he was still sleeping soundly.

"I had a bad dream and I can't go back to sleep." He explained.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

He nodded his head and climbed onto the bed, got under the covers, and laid in the space between Percy and me. I laid back down and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So…..how did you like <strong>**it? Tell me what you think of it! I really hoped you guys liked it! Again, I'm so sorry for not updating! And I think you guys might like the next chapter a little bit more than this chapter! Chapters might not be as long as they usually are, sorry, but it's the only I can update faster. Review and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Until Next time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	13. Another Date or A Night Out?

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon, I've been busy with school, band practices, family, and friends. Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry if anyone seemed OOC in the last chapter! This chapter takes place a few weeks after the funeral.**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Another Date or A Night Out?<p>

"Annabeth!" Percy called from upstairs.

I was sitting at the table finishing up the designs for Olympus. Zeus wanted the designs on his desk by Monday morning and it was Sunday afternoon. Malcom and I were pretty much finished; all we had to do was add some finishing touches, which I was doing.

"I'm in the kitchen." I shouted back. It's been a month since our friend's funerals and all of us are almost back to normal, and we all tried to forget about it, but we're never going to be able to forget about it. I looked up from my work when I saw Percy take a seat next to me.

"You and I need a break and that is why we are going out tonight."

"What? What about Adam?"

"He's going to be with my mom; she wants to have some grandmother and grandson bonding time."

Percy took my hand and pulled me out of my seat, looked me in the eyes and he said,"Come on, Annabeth! Please! We deserve a break!"

I looked up into his pleading eyes and sighed,"Okay."

"Great! My mom wants us to drop Adam off in an hour."

I looked at the clock on the stove to see that it was just 10:00 in the morning. I sat back down at the table and continued to work on finishing the blueprints while Percy just sat at the table with me and started to finish up some work he had to do. When I finished working I leaned back in my chair and relaxed. Then a mop of black hair, just like Percy's, bounded downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Adam. You have everything packed to go to Grandma's?" I asked him as he came to stand in front of me. I picked him up, sat him on my lap, and started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Yes." He answered as he looked up at me with his dark sea-green eyes, making me think that I'm looking into Percy's eyes instead.

"Great! Are you hungry?"

He nodded his head in response.

"What do you want?"

Adam hopped off of my lap, walked into the pantry and picked up a can from the shelves.

"Chicken and Stars." He grinned up at me. I grinned back at him before I took the can out of his hand to cook it. By the time we left the house Adam had already finished his soup and Percy finished the rest of the work he had to do.

* * *

><p>After we dropped Adam off we headed back home.<p>

"So, what do are we going to do?" I asked Percy as I walked through the front door and headed toward the living room.

Percy grinned, "We are going to the beach for the carnival."

I sat down on the couch and folded my arms over my chest and asked, "Really?"

Percy sat down beside me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and exclaimed, "Of course! With all that's going on right now, I think we need to do something fun."

I looked over at him, his eyes pleading with mine. I couldn't say no to those endless sea-green eyes. I sighed, "Ok. When are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes, you might want to bring a change of clothes. We might be going for a swim."

Soon enough Percy and I were holding hands and wading through the water at the beach in Montauk.

"Percy!" I giggled as Percy picked me up and threw me into the water but at the last minute he caught me around the waist. By that time I wasn't giggling anymore I was laughing, something I hadn't done in a while. Percy was laughing with me as we started walking away from the shore, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

We sat down about six feet from the shore; there was barely anyone at the beach. There was one elderly couple walking down the beach heading our way, a family of four with their dog playing in the water, a group of friends hanging out further down the beach, and a younger couple in the water.

I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder and just stared out at the horizon. I smiled as Percy put his arm around my shoulders. It felt so right, Ethan and I never used to do this. The more I kept thinking, the more I kept comparing Ethan to Percy. I'm suprised I could think about Ethan with out bawling my eyes out, but what suprised me more was the fact that everytime I compared Ethan to Percy, I would always pick Percy.

"Annabeth? Are you ready to go to the carnival?" Percy asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and replied, "Yeah."

We got up and started heading up the beach. Percy and I had decided to walk around te beach for a while before we went to the carnival.

As we got closer I heard the shrill screams of people on rollercoasters, the laughter of many people, and most of all the talk of lots of people. The carnival was packed but more people kept coming. The first thing Percy did when we walked into the carnival was buy our tickets then he dragged me onto a rollercoaster. A few minutes later we got off of the rollercoaster, laughing like crazy. When I found a stand that was selling funnel cakes, my favorite kind of fried food, I made Percy stop so I could buy one. After I finished my funnel cake Percy dragged me onto another rollercoaster. _God, I hope I don't throw up_, I thought as he dragged me onto the rollercoaster.

* * *

><p>Soon, Percy and I were back on the beach, walking along the shore, hand in hand. This time instead of the sun being out it was the moon shining out in the horizon. Percy and I stayed out on the beach for about thirty more minutes before we started walking towards the car, still hand in hand. As we got in the car we didn't talk, we just sat in silence, a comfortable one.<p>

When we got home I went upstairs, clutching the stuffed bear Percy had won for me, to change into something more comfortable. After I changed I felt like watching a movie so I walked into the media room. I was looking through movies when I felt familiar strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, for a moment I thought they were Ethan's, but then Percy rest his chin on my shoulder.

"What are we going to watch?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"I don't know. How about this?" I showed him the cover of _Just Go with It_. Percy nodded his head and took the movie from me to go put it in the DVD player while went to go sit on the couch. When he joined me I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest.

As I lay in Percy's arms I found myself asking the same question I did when I moved in: _Am I falling for my boss?_

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like? I hope you did! Good news is I am out of school for a week for Thanksgiving! And that will give me plenty of time to write! Sorry if anyone was OOC. I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. Tell me what you thought of it….I need to know if I need to improve on my writing or if it was good. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Review and I'll update!<strong>

**Special Thanks to my beta, WaffleGirlIsAwesome432!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	14. Girl Talk & Guy Talk

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This is a few weeks after Percy and Annabeth's date. I hope you like the suprise! Well, here's chapter 14 I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Girl TalkGuy Talk

Since the day at the carnival I've been more confused than ever about my feelings for Percy. I had no idea if I wanted to stay friends with him or if I wanted to be more than friends. I was so confused that I decided that I had to talk to Thalia. Usually, I would talk to Silena about this kind of things, but seeing as she's gone Thalia is the only other person I trust to tell this kind of thing.

I took a shower and put on some blue jeans, a gray sweater, and a pair of gray vans. After I got dressed I went downstairs and into the kitchen where I knew Percy and Adam would be.

"Good Morning," I greeted as I walked into the kitchen to see Adam and Percy sitting at the table.

"Morning, Anniebeth!" Adam grinned.

"Morning, Wisegirl." Percy greeted from the stove. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to go to Thalia's in a few minutes. Do you want to go with me, Adam?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I guess it's just going to be guy's night. Jason and Grover are coming over. Have you heard from Malcom? He was supposed to come over today too." Percy told me.

"No. I think he and Cathy are visiting Cathy's parents. They said they had some news to tell them in person. They should be back today."

Percy nodded as I told Adam, "When you get done with your food, go get dressed."

"Ok."

When he finished his food he headed upstairs leaving Percy and I alone.

"What are you and the guys planning on doing?" I asked Percy.

"Oh, nothing much. Just work. Grover and I are going to relocate and we decided to add another CEO, which will be Jason. And do you think you could do me a favor?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, since we're relocating we need someone to design a building for us, and I saw how great of a job you did on Mt. Olympus. So I was wondering if you would design the building for us?"

It took me a moment to reply because I was so shocked, "Yes! I would love to!"

"Great! When do you want to start working on the designs?"

"We can start on them tomorrow," I suggested.

"Okay."

"Thanks so much, Percy." I thanked him, getting up to hug him.

"No problem." He replied as he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around me. We pulled away when we heard the small feet of Adam bounding down the stairs.

"I'm ready!" Adam called as he entered the kitchen in jeans and a green shirt with a pair of green converse. He looked so cute!

"Great! Let me grab my purse and keys then we can leave. Percy, is his car seat in my car?"

"I think so, I'll go check." He replied before he walked out of the front door while I went upstairs to get my purse and keys. When I came back downstairs Percy was back in the kitchen.

"The car seat's in your car." Percy told me as I entered the kitchen.

"Okay, Adam, you ready to go see Aunt Thalia?"

"Yes! Bye daddy." Adam nodded before he turned towards his dad and held out his arms, wanting to he picked up.

Percy picked him up and gave him a hug as he replied, "Bye Adam. Be good for Annabeth and Aunt Thalia."

"Okay," Adam promised as Percy handed him to me and gave me a hug.

"Bye Annabeth."

"Bye, Percy," I called over my shoulder as I carried Adam outside and put him into his car seat before I headed off to Thalia's house.

"So what's going on with you and Percy?" Thalia asked as we sat in the kitchen and watched Adam sit on the floor and watch _Go, Diego, Go!._

"What do you mean?" I asked as I took a sip of water.

"You know what I mean, Annabeth." Thalia told me with a look on her face that said, _'Really Annabeth?'_

"I don't know! I honestly don't know. I mean I know I feel something for him, I just don't what!" I confessed. I told her about the date and everything else I was feeling. "Thalia, I don't know what to do, I think I'm in love with him."

"Well, what's wrong with being in love with him?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing, but don't you think it's too soon, you know with all that happened with Ethan." I told her wearily, fingering the ring on my necklace.

"No, I don't. I mean you need to move on, Annabeth, and I mean even when _he _was still alive you and Percy…" She trailed off. "But what I'm trying to say is you should see the way you guys look at each other, the way you guys light up every time one of you walks into the room. And in all the time I've known Percy this is the happiest I've seen him, except for when Adam was born, I mean even when Calypso was still alive he wasn't this happy, and he was definitely not this happy when he was with Rachel. The same goes for you, too. You weren't this happy with Jake or Ethan."

I winced at the mention of my past two relationships and went back to fingering the ring on my necklace. Thalia faced me, "Honestly Annabeth, I think he's head over heels for you and I think you're head over heels for him too. Annabeth, there's nothing wrong with loving someone besides Ethan."

I knew she was right and I also knew that I loved Percy.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

"Hey guys. Come on in." I stood aside as Grover and Jason walked into the house.

"Where is Annabeth and Adam?" Grover asked as we walked into the living room and turned the game on.

"They went to Thalia's house." I replied as I sat down on the couch. Grover sat next to me as Jason sat across from us in one of the chairs.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, Annabeth said she needed to talk to Thalia about something and asked if Adam wanted to come and he said yes." I shrugged. "Let me go get the papers then we can start."

I got up and headed up the stair to my study. I went over to my desk and opened my drawer to get the papers but before I could close it something caught my eye. It was a picture of Calypso and me, it was taken just before she found out she was pregnant with Adam. I was hugging her from behind and she was leaning into me resting her head on my shoulder, looking up at me, as I was looking down at her. Both of us had grins on our faces.

God, I missed her so much. But ever since I met Annabeth I haven't missed her as much as I did before. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and remembered that Grover and Jason were downstairs. When I came back downstairs Jason and Grover weren't in the living room, and the TV was still on. _They must be in the kitchen,_ I thought as I walked to the kitchen. Sure enough they were there, Grover and Jason were digging through the pantry, trying to find something to snack on. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to hide my laughter.

They about jumped ten feet in the air when I suggested, "We could order take out if you guys want."

They spun around and looked at me then they looked at each other before Jason spoke, "I'll order."

He walked into the living room to get the house phone as Grover and I sat down at the table. Jason came back a few minutes later still talking on the phone.

"They'll be here in five minutes." Jason told us when he hung the phone up.

"Okay, great. Let's go ahead and start on the paper work." Grover suggested. Jason and I nodded our heads in agreement and started on the paperwork. By the time the food got here we were almost finished, seeing as there wasn't that much work to do, so we finished pretty quickly. When we finished our work Jason, Grover, and I went back into the living room and found something to watch on TV.

"Oh, Perce, did you talk to Annabeth about her designing us a new building?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, she said she would do it. We're going to start working on it tomorrow."

"Okay, great." Grover nodded.

"So, what's going on with you and Annabeth?" Jason asked tearing his eyes away from the TV screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean, do you like her, do you want to be more than friends with her or do you want to stay friends with her?"

"That's the problem, I really like her but I don't know and don't you think it's a little bit too soon for Annabeth to be moving on, you know with what happened with Ethan?"

"No, I think the faster she moves on the happier she'll be and I think that she likes you too. And it's time for you to move on too." Jason corrected me.

I sighed and looked over at Grover before I asked, "What about you G-Man, what do you think?"

"I think the same thing as Jason. He's right. You do need to move on it's been three years since Calypso and I mean even when you were with Rachel, we could still tell you were still trying to get over her. And plus out of all the years that I've known you, besides the moment Adam was born, this is the happiest I've ever seen you, the same goes for Annabeth. Out of all the years I've known her, this is the happiest she's been and that's including when she was with Ethan. But the question isn't what _Jason or I_ think or what _Jason and I _feel, cause I'm pretty sure that what we think or feel is that you two are head over heels for each other and just haven't realized it, but the question is what _you_ think and what _you_ feel."

Jason nodded, "Grover's right."

I knew that they were right and that I had come to a conclusion; I loved Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? Get excited because there's going to me more Percabeth in the next chapter! Well, I hope you guys liked it. Oh, Malcom and Catherine are going to have some shocking news for Percy and Annabeth when they get back tomorrow, you guys wanna know what it is? If you do, review and you'll get the next chapter soon! Review and I'll update.<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	15. Shocking News and Changing Relationships

**Hey guys! Sorry for the confusion, but every time I updated you couldn't see the chapter so I decided to take it down until it was fixed. How did you like the last chapter? I have some **_**VERY IMPORTANT NEWS**_** at the end of the chapter so be sure to read the author's note at the end, there's good news and bad news. Well, here's chapter fifteen, I think you guys are going to like this chapter. Enjoy!**

****Special thanks to****my beta, _WaffleGirlIsAwesome432._****

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Shocking News and Changing Relationships<p>

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing like crazy. I grabbed it off of the nightstand, groaning. I looked over next to me to see that Percy was still fast asleep.

"Hello?" I answered drowsily.

"Annabeth? Did I wake you up?" Malcom's voice asked through the phone. I looked at the clock on the nightstand to see it was 9:30.

"Yeah, Malcom, you kind of did." I replied as I sat up.

"Sorry. But I was calling to ask if you guys would come over 10:00," Malcom told me. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"That's okay. We'll be there."

"Great, see you soon," Malcom told me before he hung up. I brushed my teeth and changed into a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a pair of converse.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy call. I walked back into the bedroom, putting my hair up in a high ponytail, to see Percy standing up, giving me a full view of his abs.

"Enjoying the view?" Percy smirked.

"Maybe," I teased. Percy grinned and shook his head before he passed me to go to the bathroom. "Oh, and Percy, Malcom and Cathy want us to come over for lunch."

"Okay." Percy responded as I walked out of the room and into Adam's room. I sat down on his bed and shook him lightly him lightly.

"Adam, wake up."

"Do I have to?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yes. We're going over to Uncle Malcom's in a little while."

Adam shot up and asked, "We are?"

I nodded my head and told him, "Go ahead and brush your teeth and get dressed."

"Okay," Adam got out of bed and started getting ready while I went back to the room to see Percy sitting on the bed in jeans and a black t-shirt and was pulling his shoes on.

"Adam's up?" Percy asked me as I walked into the bathroom to get my phone which was still on the counter by the sink where I left it.

"Yeah, he's getting dressed." I replied as I walked back into the room.

"Adam! Are you ready?" Percy asked as he stood up. As if on cue Adam came running into the room. He was wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt, a jacket, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Hi, daddy!" Adam grinned as Percy picked him up.

"Hey, buddy, you ready to go visit Uncle Malcom and Aunt Cathy?"

"Yes!" Adam nodded as Percy grabbed himself a jacket and walked out of the room.

I smiled as I grabbed my purse and followed them out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Cathy!" Adam exclaimed when Catherine opened the door. When I put him down he ran into Catherine's outstretched arms.<p>

"Adam! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Cathy gushed, and then added. "Hey, Percy, Annabeth! How are you guys?"

"Hey Catherine," I smiled at my sister as we all walked into the living room. I noticed Malcom sitting on the couch with my father and my step-mother, talking.

"Hey, Malcom." Percy grinned, then he noticed my parents and quickly added, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Chase."

"Hi, Percy. Please call me Helen."

"Hello, Percy, it's nice to see you again, and call me Fredrick."

"Hey, Perce! Where's Annabeth?" He asked.

"Annabeth's right here. Hi, Malcom, Dad, Helen." I smiled as I sat on the couch beside Percy, who had token Malcom's spot.

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcom greeted me.

"Hi, Annabeth," Helen greeted.

"Hi, Annabeth. How are you, sweetheart?" My dad asked.

"I'm doing good," I replied.

"Adam!" Malcom cried when Cathy walked in the room with Adam still in her arms.

"Hi, Uncle Malcom!" Adam greeted as Catherine set him down and he walked over to Malcom to give him a hug. When Adam let go he walked over to Percy and held out his arms, expectedly. Percy laughed and picked him up.

"I have to say Percy, your son looks just like you." My father observed.

"I know, but sometimes I wish he looked like his mother." Percy sighed as Adam started to drift off to sleep. My father nodded, knowing not to press the matter.

"So what was so important that you had to wake me up and come over here?" I asked as I took my shoes off and curled up into the couch.

"Well, Annabeth since you asked, the reason why we called you over here is because there's something we have to tell you, and no, Percy it couldn't be told over the phone," Malcom told him before he had a chance to ask the question.

I laughed while Percy sighed and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I'm pregnant and it would seem more appropriate to tell you guys face to face, that's why we went to visit my parents." Catherine explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Percy replied breaking the shocking silence we were sitting in.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed and jumped up from the couch and gave them a huge hug.

"Thanks, Annabeth!" Cathy told me when I let go. After everyone else got over their shock, they finally said congratulations. I couldn't believe I was going to be an aunt!

"How far along are you?" I asked Catherine.

"I'm eight weeks along." She replied as she sat down on the other side of me seeing as Adam was curled up against my side.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" I voiced my thoughts.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I can't wait to be one." I sighed, glancing quickly over my shoulder to see Percy, who was talking with Helen, my dad, and Malcom.

Cathy saw what I was doing and giggled before she told me, "But what about Adam? I mean you treat him like he's your own son and he acts like you're his mom."

I looked down at Adam, who was fast asleep, as I realized she was right. I turned to her and confided in her shyly, "You're right and I love Adam to death, but I want a child of my own."

"Don't worry, Annabeth. You'll have one _soon_." Cathy told me as she looked over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see who she was staring at and found that she was staring at Percy who was looking at me. We locked eyes we stared at each other before we looked away. When I realized what Cathy meant by that I blushed and yelled, "Cathy!"

She laughed when she saw that I finally figured out what she had said. I shook my head at her before I asked, "What do you think the baby's going to be? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's a girl."

"I hope it's a boy!" Malcom argued when he walked over to us. I felt Percy sit down beside me, careful not to squish or wake Adam up. I looked around to find that my dad and Helen were gone.

Catherine looked up at him and argued, "Girl!"

Sensing that they were about to start bickering, Percy and I stood up and told them at the same time, "We have to go! We've got lots of work to do!"

They barely paid us any attention as I scooped up Adam, put my jacket on, and shoes on as Percy put his jacket on and made sure he had his keys before he grabbed my hand and led Adam and I out of the house.

* * *

><p>When we got back home I put Adam in his bed, seeing as he was still asleep. After I put him down I changed into a tantop and a pair of comfy shorts. I went downstairs to find Percy sitting on the couch looking through some papers.<p>

"Do you want to get started on the designs?" I asked as sat down next to him on the couch.

Percy looked up and replied, "Sure."

"Ok, what do you want..." We started talking about what he wanted the building to look like and how many stories he wanted it to be. By the time we finished working I already had finished most of the building's sketch.

"You know Annabeth, you're really good at this, you should open you own archeticture firm." Percy complimented as we walked upstairs to the study to put our supplies up.

"Thanks, Perce. I really want to but I don't know. Every firm I applied to said I need more experience." I told him as I finished putting the last of the supplies up.

"Well, now that you've re-designed Olympus and you did a great job on it. You could open your own firm, I'm sure a lot of people from Olympus would suggest someone to you." Percy suggested.

"I guess, but what about you and Adam? I don't want to leave you guys." I asked. I felt Percy behind me and turned around, looking him in the eye. Green to Gray.

"Then don't." Percy replied as he moved closer to me, if that was even possible.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to leave." Percy breathed. By that time Percy had put his hands on my waist and turned me around. As I looked into his eyes, I knew I couldn't stand it much longer if I didn't tell him I loved him.

I looked at Percy and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, Seaweedbrain."

Percy grinned which made me grin as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands rested on my hips. Before Percy closed the gap between us, his lips hovering over mine, he whispered, "I love you too, Wisegirl."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so how do you like it? I can't believe I almost have 300 reviews! You guys are awesome and that's why I hate to give you the bad news. The bad news is that The Nanny will be coming to an end in about 2 or 3 chapters, 3 at the most. BUT, the good news is that I MIGHT do a SEQUEL! What do you think? I'm going to put up a poll on my profile so I want you guys to vote! I most likely do the sequel but I want to know what you guys think, and in order for me to know, you guys have to review! Or just vote, but I'd really like it if you reviewed! I'll try to update soon! Review and I'll update!<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	16. A Day Together

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating sooner. But I hope that you like the last chapter. This takes place a few months after the last chapter. IMPORTANT NEWS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE READ! I don't have anything else to say so I present to you Chapter 16 of The Nanny, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: A Day Together<p>

It's been a few months since Percy and I started going out. When we told Sally, she was ecstatic and when she hung up, she was mumbling excitedly about how she better have more grandchildren. That was a few days ago, and now I was trying to wake Percy up, seeing as we have a whole day to oursevles, thanks to Sally since she offered to take care of Adam this weekend.

"Percy, wake up!" I exclaimed as I started to get up from the bed but before my foot could touch the ground, Percy grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back down onto the bed. He turned me towards him to see his eyes were open and they were sparkling with amusement.

"Why should I want to wake up when I can stay in bed with my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked.

I smiled, "Because your beautiful girlfriend wants you to get up and help her make breakfast."

"Fine, but before I help you, you have to give me something first."

"What is it?" I asked, already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"A kiss." I was right; I knew that's what he wanted, not that I'm complaining at all. I grinned and happily obliged by pulling him closer and bring his lips down to meet mine.

When I finally pulled away Percy groaned while I smirked, "You got what you wanted now I get what I want."

I got up from the bed and pulled him with me. Percy groaned, again, as we walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do today?" Percy asked as we sat at the table eating the breakfast we had successfully made, resulting in <em>only <em>3 food fights.

"How about we go to the movies then get something to eat."

Percy nodded, "Okay, what do you want to go see?"

"Either Puss in boots, Breaking Dawn, Tower Heist, Abduction, or Jack and Jill."

Percy laughed before he asked me, "Ok, do you want to go as soon as we finish eating?"

"Sure," I replied as I took a bite out of a pancake, that Percy insisted we dye blue.

After we finished eating I we went up to our room and got in the shower. When I got out I put on a grey shirt, a pair of grey vans, and some jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Percy had gotten rid of the flour in his hair and his cheeks and had gotten dressed. He had on a simple blue V-neck, blue converse, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He was on the bed lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. I walked over to the bed and laid down beside him.

"What are you thinking about, Seaweedbrain?" I asked him.

He looked over at me and smiled, "More like who I'm, thinking about."

"Okay, then who are you thinking about?"

"My girlfriend, who is gorgeous, crazy, sweet, insanely smart, caring, and did I mention gorgeous? Are you thinking about anyone in particular?"

"No not really," I teased.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure about that?"

"Well...now that I think about it...there is this guy with gorgeous sea-green eyes, who happens to be my boyfriend."

Percy turned on his side, looked at me, and asked, "Oh really?"

I nodded my head as I turned on my side to look at him. Percy smiled, "Well, then, please tell me more about him."

I laughed, "Okay, he's sweet, caring, handsome, funny, crazy, and smart when he wants to be."

"Do you love him?" Percy asked as he scooted closer to me.

I nodded, "Very much. What about you? Do you love her?"

Percy leaned over me and with his lips hovering over mine, he told me before he lowered his lips to mine, "I do, very, very, very much."

Even though this kiss was much like all our other ones, this one was more meaningful. But that was the only difference, the kiss still made me forget about everything and more importantly it made everything disappear as if we were the only people in the world. After what seemed like hours we finally pulled apart, I noticed that it had only been a couple of minutes instead of hours.

Percy kissed me one more time before he looked at the clock and asked, "Do you still want to go to the movies? Cause now I just feel like staying home with my girlfriend."

I laughed and buried my face into Percy's chest before I replied, "No, now I feel like staying home with my boyfriend."

Percy grinned, "Great! Now, we can have a movie marathon of our own."

* * *

><p>Percy and I were sitting on the couch in the media room, watching 'Just Go With It'. My back was against Percy's chest while his back was against the couch and his arm was wrapped around my waist.<p>

"Wow, I didn't think that was even possible." Percy commented. I laughed at his comment seeing as he was talking about the part when the guy picked up the coconut with his butt.

"What! You know I'm right!" Percy mumbled as he kissed my shoulder.

I leaned into him and replied, "I suppose your right for once, Seaweedbrain."

"Yes! I'm finally right! In your face Wisegirl!" Percy exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, laughing, "Whatever you say, Perce."

I turned in his arms so I was facing him. He looked down at me before he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked confused.

"All winner's need their rewards, Wisegirl. And that was my reward." He simply replied, returning his attention back to the TV.

"Well then, if that was your reward you should be right more often." I mumbled as I pulled myself closer to Percy and gave him another kiss, taking his attention off of the TV.

Percy pouted when I pulled away, "Annabeth! You know I hate it when you do that!"

I looked up at him innocently, "Do what?"

"Ughh! Never mind!" Percy got up off the couch and headed towards our bedroom. I followed him, wanting to change into my pj's.

"I'm going to take a bath." Percy stated as I started to change into a tank-top and a pair of pajama shorts.

"Okay. Do you want to order a pizza?" I asked as Percy walked into the bathroom.

"Sure!" Percy yelled over the sound of the shower turning on. I went downstairs and picked up the home phone to call the pizza place. After I hung up the phone I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I was walking back into the living room when I felt Percy wrap his arms around my waist.

"They said it should be here in 20 minutes," I told Percy.

"Great, that gives us some time to finish what you started." Percy whispered into my ear as he sat down on the couch and pulled me down into his lap. I giggled and leaned in to kiss him but I stopped when our lips were centimeters apart and brushed my lips over his before I pulled away.

"You're such a tease!" Percy grumbled.

I laughed, "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you!"

"Okay!" Percy grinned before he closed the very small distance between us.

"I love you," Percy whispered when he pulled away. Just as I was about to respond the doorbell rung, I sighed and got up from Percy's lap, with many protest from Percy. I opened the door to be met with the pizza delivery guy. The guy looked me up and down making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"That will be $15." He told me as he gave me the pizza, still looking at me. I felt Percy standing behind me and wrap his arm around my waist, noticing the way the guy was looking at me.

"Keep the change," Percy told him seeing as he gave him a $20 dollar bill.

"Thanks." The guy thanked him, finally taking his eyes off of me. When Percy took the pizza from me, I gave him a peck on the lips as a thank you before he walked towards the kitchen. I turned around and told the pizza guy, "Thanks for the pizza. Have a good night."

"You too."

I started to close the door but he called out, "Wait! Here's my number."

"I have a boyfriend."

"I know, but take it just in case you get tired of him." He pushed the piece of paper into my hand before he winked at me and walked away. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen, disgusted.

"So, Perce, please tell me why the pizza guy gave me his number?" I asked him. He was sitting down at the table, taking a bite out of his slice of pizza. He practically choked on his pizza when I said that.

"He what?" He growled. He looked at me with fury in his eyes as I sat down on his lap.

"Don't worry, Percy. It's not like I'm actually going to call him. See," I soothed him as I took the piece of paper with the guy's number on it and started to rip it into tiny pieces before I stood up to throw them away.

"I still don't like the fact that someone was flirting with _my girlfriend. _And I really didn't like the way he was looking at you," Percy muttered as I sat back down on his lap.

I laughed, "Percy get over it, I'm yours and your mine, forever and always. I love you, not the pizza guy, whose name I don't even know."

"I love you, too. Forever and always." Percy told me as he nuzzled my shoulder. I took his face in my hands and kissed him while his hands stayed at the small of my back.

"Okay, glad we're on the same page, let's eat before the pizza gets cold."

I think we all know who said that.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I noticed that Percy's side of the bed was empty. I sat up and looked around; I found a note on my nightstand. I picked it up and started to read it, it said:<p>

_Morning Wisegirl, _

_I have some errands I have to run and then I'm going to go pick up Adam. We'll be back around 1:30. See you then. Love you! _

_-Percy_

I looked over at the clock to see that it was only 10:00. _Well, it looks like I have about four hours all to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? Sorry for the wait, I was still waiting for my beta to respond but she never did so I'm just going to update, sorry if there's some grammar mistakes, I tried my best to edit it. I'll try to update soon, you'll get to see what kind of errands Percy was talking about in the next chapter. Time for the important news! Here it is: I don't have any ideas for the next chapter. But I'm hoping that an idea will come to me, I think I may have one, but feel free to give me ideas. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to update soon! Review and I'll try to update.<strong>

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	17. The Ring

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been really busy and now I'm sick, really sorry about not updating! This might be the last chapter, I haven't decided if I want to post another chapter mainly because I don't have any ideas for the last chapter. But if I get one then you guys will have another chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 17 it's going to be in Percy's POV and it's going to start from the last chapter whe he left to go pick Adam up. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen: The Ring<p>

Percy's POV

I got out of bed as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb Annabeth, who was still sleeping. Looking over at her to make sure she wasn't awake I slipped, silently, into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I had finished up in the bathroom, I checked on Annabeth, hoping she was indeed still asleep, and then began to get dressed. I threw on some jeans, a blue V-neck, a gray jacket, and a pair of gray vans. I grabbed a piece of paper off of my nightstand and wrote a note to Annabeth for when she wakes up. When I finished with the note I sat it on the her nightstand and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

I walked out of our bedroom and headed down the stairs, into the living room. Picking up my keys from the coffee table, I walked out of the front door, making sure to lock it. I climbed into my car and started my way to my parent's apartment.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door to my parent's apartment knowing that they would be up this early. Technically, it wasn't early; it was 10:00.<p>

"Percy! What are you doing here so early? I thought you would still be at home with Annabeth!" She exclaimed when she opened the door and saw it was me.

"Mom, it's ten o'clock, I don't think that's early." I laughed. My mom rolled her eyes at me and ushered me inside.

"Where are Paul and Adam?" I asked when I noticed that the apartment was actually quiet and peaceful.

"They went to the grocery store."

I nodded as I plopped down on the couch. My mom sat down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to my side.

"You never did tell me why you were here at 10:00 in the morning."

"Well, I want to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How would you feel if I asked Annabeth to marry me?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"I would be ecstatic that I finally get the daughter I've always wanted but never had! Do you have the ring?" My mom asked me as she jumped up from the couch.

"No, I'm going shopping for it today, after I ask Malcom and Annabeth's father if they're okay with it," I told her as I stood up.

"Okay, then go! I want to see a ring when you come back to get Adam," she demanded as she practically pushed me out the door.

"Okay, I'm going! Tell Adam and Paul I said 'hi'. Bye, Mom," I laughed as I turned around to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, bye, Percy!" she grinned before she closed the door in my face. I laughed again as I walked down the hallway, making my way towards the elevator. I climbed into my black BMW, that I traded my Hummer in for, and headed off to Malcom's house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Percy! What are you doing here?" Catherine asked me when she opened the door and saw it was me. By now Catherine was starting her fifth month of her pregnancy and she already had a little baby bump.<p>

"Hi Cathy! I just wanted to talk to your husband about something," I responded to her question as she stepped aside and let me in.

"Well, he's in his study." She told me before she walked back into the kitchen. I thanked her and quickly walked towards Malcom's study. I knocked when I was in the door way causing Malcom to tear his eyes away from his computer and look at me.

"Hey Perce! What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up to give me a hug.

"Hey, Malcom. I just wanted to ask you a something," I told him as I sat in the chair that was in front of his desk while he sat back down behind his desk.

"Okay. What about?" He asked.

"Annabeth," I replied

"What about Annabeth?" Malcom asked skeptically.

"What would you think if I asked your sister to marry me?"

Malcom grinned, "I think that it's amazing that we're going to become brother-in-law's!"

I grinned but before I could reply someone knocked from the door way. We looked up to see that it was Malcom's father.

"Hello, boys, hope I'm not interrupting something?" Dr. Chase asked us as he came to sit in the chair next to me.

"Not at all Dr. Chase, I was just about to call you to ask you a question," I replied.

"Well, then, what is it that you want to ask me?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if you would give me your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me," I replied.

Dr. Chase grinned, "You have my blessing."

* * *

><p>I was looking around Tiffany's when Malcom called me over, "Percy! Come over here! You have to see this one! It's perfect!"<p>

I walked over to him and looked at the ring he was pointing at. Malcom was right the ring was absolutely perfect. It had a simple platinum band with one diamond cut in a Marquise shape sitting in the center of the band.

"You're right, Malcom, it is perfect." I said breathlessly.

"Hello, gentleman, do you need any help?" The sales lady asked us as she came over to us.

"Hi. Yes, could I see that ring, please?" I asked her, pointing to the ring that Malcom was still staring at.

"Sure. Who, may I ask, are you planning on giving this beautiful ring to?" she asked.

"My girlfriend, who will hopefully become my fiancée, who is his twin sister," I pointed to Malcom who was still looking at the ring and the sales lady laughed as she handed me the ring to look at.

"Annabeth is going to love it." Malcom looked at me.

I looked up at the sales lady who was looking at us intently and told her, "You're right, Malcom. I'll take it."

* * *

><p>"See you later man. Good luck!" Malcom called as he walked into his house, waving goodbye. I waved goodbye as I put the car in reverse and headed for my parent's apartment. As I got out of my car the ring felt heavy in my pocket. I fidgeted as I was on the elevator. I walked up to my parent's apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Paul opened the door.<p>

"Hey Percy, come on in," He ushered me into the apartment.

"Hey Paul, did my mom tell you what I was planning on doing?" I asked as I walked into the living room. I heard banging from the kitchen followed by my son's laughter. I raised my eyebrows and turned around to look at Paul.

He laughed and replied to my unspoken question, "Yeah, she told me. Congratulations! Adam and Sally are making some _blue cookies_."

When he said blue cookies I ran into the kitchen. I walked in to see my mom taking the cookies out of the oven and my son sitting on the counter with flour all over his face.

"Daddy!" Adam yelled when he saw me. I smiled at him and scooped him up into my arms as Paul entered the kitchen behind me, laughing.

"Hey, Adam! What have you been doing? You've got flour all over your face!" I laughed as I grabbed a paper towel and gently wiped the flour off of his face.

"I was helping Grandma bake cookies." Adam grinned.

"Yumm, I bet they're going to taste delicious. Adam, go get your stuff together we'll be leaving in a few minutes." I told him as I sat him on the ground and watched him run into my old bedroom, which was now the guest bedroom.

"Did you get the ring?" Was the first thing that came out of my mom's mouth as soon as Adam left the kitchen.

"Yes, mom!" I laughed before she dragged me out of the kitchen with Paul following closely behind us. I managed to grab a few cookies and stuff them into my mouth before we walked out of the kitchen.

"Let me see it!" My mom yelled at me and held out her hand.

"Okay, jeez mom I didn't know you were going to be this excited about me proposing to Annabeth!" I told her as I pulled out the ring and laid it in her outstretched palm.

"Oh my gods, Perce, it's beautiful!" My mom breathed when the ring landed in her palm.

"Congratulations, Percy." Paul clapped me on the back as my mom handed me back the ring. My mom looked up at me and asked me the question that I hadn't even considered.

"Percy, have you told your dad?"

* * *

><p>"We're home!" I called out as Adam and I stepped into the house. Adam raced upstairs to his room so he could but his stuff up. I walked into the kitchen to see Annabeth sitting at the table working. She had her earphones in so she didn't hear me as I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She jumped up from her seat and spun around to face me. She sighed when she realized that it was me.<p>

"Gods, Perce, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She sighed as she leaned into me.

"Sorry," I chuckled as I kissed her hair.

"I don't know if I can forgive you." Annabeth teased.

"Awww, come on, Anna. I really am sorry!" I chuckled as I apologized again.

"Nope, I still don't think I can!" She shook her head.

"Well, this might convince you that I really am sorry." I told her as I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up the look her in the eyes. I smiled at her briefly before I closed the gap between us. I felt her smile into the kiss. We pulled away right when Adam came bounding into the kitchen.

"Anniebeth!" Adam yelled as he ran towards Annabeth. Annabeth scooped him up and spun him around. I could help but realize that Annabeth had become more of a mother to Adam than anyone else has been.

"Hey, Adam, do you want to help me make lunch?" she asked.

"Yes!" he answered immediately. Annabeth laughed and walked towards the refrigerator.

"Okay, let's find something to make." She responded.

For the rest of the day we just hung around the house and watched TV and played games. By the time we went to bed it was 10:00 and Adam was already asleep. I carried him into his room and tucked him in before I went into Annabeth and I's bedroom. I changed into my pj's before I climbed into bed. Annabeth was almost already asleep. I wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She laid her head on my chest and sighed before she drifted off to sleep. After a few minutes of laying on my back and looking up at the ceiling, I drifted off to sleep also. But before I drifted off to sleep I looked over at Annabeth and saw the beautiful woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and hoped she felt the same way about.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Did you like it? Sorry if Sally seemed OOC. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There will be one more chapter before I end the story. Again, so sorry I didn't update! But I had a lot to do, I had a band contest so I <strong>_**really **_** needed to practice and I had a 75 in Math which I needed to get up to at least a 90 before report cards come out. I still have a busy schedule but I'll try to write as much as I can. I'll try to update soon! Review and I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can!**

**Until Next Time,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	18. The Proposal Part 1

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter of **_**The Nanny**_**! Sob! I'm going to miss writing this story. But, at least there's going to be a sequel! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite-ed, and alerted this story or me; I really appreciate it! I have some news that you guys might want to read since it's about the sequel. Enough thanks: there will be more at the end of the chapter. Here is the final chapter of **_**The Nanny**_**! This chapter is about the proposal, but it's going to be in two parts: this chapter and the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Go back and look at Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen: The Proposal Part 1<p>

Percy's POV

Today is the day. Today is the day that I'm going to propose to Annabeth. I had it all planned out: we were going to go out to a nice fancy dinner, then we were going to go on an stroll through the park, and lastly, I was going to propose to her with the ring I had bought nearly two weeks ago. But like always, the fates were against me; the proposal I had planned was ruined. The restaurant I had booked was closed due to maintenance problems, and I decided that I didn't want to propose to her in a park. So, I had to resort to Plan B which was have a fun weekend at the beach. Annabeth and I were going to spend the weekend at Montauk in the cabin my mom owned before she gave it to me. Right now, Annabeth was at my mom's house dropping Adam off. As she went to drop Adam off, I invited Thalia, Jason, and Grover over to talk to them about the proposal.

"I can't believe! My best friend is going to propose to my other best friend!" Grover exclaimed.

"Grover, be quite! Annabeth could be back any minute!" Jason scolded him. Meanwhile, I was looking at Thalia concerned because she's the only one who hasn't said anything to me about proposing to Annabeth.

"Thalia?" I asked her. She didn't say anything; she just looked up at me, expectantly.

"What is it, Kelp Head?" She asked me when I didn't say anything for a while. Jason and Grover had gone silent, listening to the conversation we were about to have.

"Well, it's just that everyone else have given their opinion about me proposing to Annabeth, except you. And, I want to know what you think about it."

"Okay, you want to know what I think? I think that it's wonderful that you're going to propose to Annabeth!" She grinned.

"Then why have you been so quiet? Cause normally, you would be jumping around and screaming." Grover asked.

"I was shocked. I always thought that Percy and Calypso would get married, and Annabeth and Ethan would get married."

"Me too, Thals, but things never stay the same. And sometimes, it's either for the worst or for the best."

* * *

><p>"Perce, you ready?" Annabeth called from downstairs. I was sitting on our bed, holding and staring at a little black box in my hand. I flipped the lid open and looking back at me was the ring I planned to give Annabeth. It stared back at me like it was daring me to go downstairs and go ahead and propose to her. But instead of doing that, I shoved the ring into my back pocket when I heard Annabeth coming upstairs.<p>

"Percy?" Annabeth asked as I turned around to face her. She was wearing a pair of short capris and one of my gray t-shirts.

"Yeah?" I asked as I stood up and stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked me, her face and voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I have a great son, awesome friends, family, and last but not least a beautiful fi—girlfriend." I winced at my slip up and thankfully from the look on Annabeth's face she didn't notice.

"You can be so corny sometimes, Seaweedbrain." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and returned her hug. I kissed her hair before I pulled away and told her, "We better leave now if we want to get something to eat and get to the beach before the sun goes down."

"Okay, let's go. Oh, and we're taking my car." Annabeth demanded.

* * *

><p><em>Gods, I'm starving, <em>I thought as Annabeth and I got out the car and headed into a diner just a few miles from Montauk. As we picked a table to sit at, I kept thinking about proposing to Annabeth. Then all of a sudden, all I could think about was Calypso and how I was going to propose to her right after Adam was born. After the waitress came and took our orders, I went to the bathroom to calm myself. As I splashed water on my face, I tried to calm myself down. When I looked into the mirror, all I could see were images of what my life could have been like if Calypso hadn't died. Everything was _somewhat_ perfect. _Somewhat. _But, there was something in my face that told me: I wasn't _truly happy._ I know why I wouldn't be truly happy if I Calypso was still alive and if I had married her; Calypso wasn't Annabeth nor would she ever have been. I'm not saying that I don't still love Calypso; I do. She was my first everything, and I won't ever be able to forget her. But I realized that even though I loved Calypso, I loved Annabeth so much more. Annabeth may have not been my first everything nor been with me through everything, but she understands me better than Calypso ever did. When I finally calmed down, I left the bathroom and walked back out into the diner. As I sat down, I noticed that the waitress just brought us our drinks.

"Are you sure you're okay, Seaweedbrain?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, that's all." I replied and realized a second later what I had just said, mentally faceplaming myself.

Annabeth looked at me skeptically, "What do you have to be nervous about?"

"You'll see," I smirked, seeing the irritated expression on her facing, knowing it was because she hated not knowing anything.

"Are you sure you can't just tell me, Perce?" Annabeth asked me leaning over across the table. She gave me the puppy dog look she knew I couldn't resist, especially when she did it.

I leaned forward until I was a few inches away from her and smirked as I whispered, "You're just going to have to wait to find out, Wisegirl, because you're not getting it out of me."

* * *

><p>As soon as Annabeth and I got to the beach, we jumped out of the car and headed towards the water. I pulled off my shirt and waited by the shore for Annabeth. As I waited I debated if I wanted to go ahead and propose, but I decided to wait seeing as I left the ring in my jacket which was in the car; I just wanted to enjoy this moment. I laughed as Annabeth jumped on my back, wearing a green bikini, before I started to run towards the water.<p>

I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment as I breathed in the smell of the ocean. When I opened my eyes, I found Annabeth staring at me with a certain look in her eyes, a look that was mixed with lots of different emotions, so I couldn't decide which were present. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed me back then pulled away a few seconds later. I pouted as she swam away from me teasingly. I glided through the water as I swam after her. When I caught up to her, I wrapped my arm around her and whispered in her ear, "You can't get away from me that easily, Wisegirl."

After a while we finally got out of the ocean to put our things in the cabin and to change into something more comfortable. I breathed in the fresh air as I walked out of the cabin to join Annabeth on the beach. She was sitting down on our blanket, watching the glow of the sun on the water; the sun was about to go down. Looking around, I noticed that there weren't many people at the beach today. There were only a few couples on the beach, and a mother was walking up the beach shore with her daughter.

I sighed as I fingered the little black box in my pocket. I sat down behind Annabeth, wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my chin on her shoulders. Annabeth turned her head sideways in my direction and kissed me on the cheek. I grinned at her before I took her hand and helped her up. She looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head and pulled her along. When we found an empty part of the beach, I stopped and laid the blanket I grabbed out on the sand. I sat down on the blanket, and Annabeth sat down between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, like I had done a few minutes ago, looking out at the sun; we had at least ten more minutes before the sun sets. After we had been sitting there for a good five minutes, Annabeth broke our peaceful silence by asking me, "Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out here?"

I looked at the sky to see that the sun had set. I looked at her and replied, "Yeah."

"Well, why did you drag me out here?"

"For this," I got up and pulled her with me. I kept ahold of both her hands as I took a deep breath and got down on one knee…...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys I know you hate me right now, but that's it for no;, I'm saving the rest for the first chapter of <strong>_**The Beginning**_**. Sorry, and you're gonna hate me even more when I tell you that I'm not going to post it until I finish Secrets. So, so, so, so, so sorry! I want to know if you guys want Annabeth's or Percy's POV in the first chapter of The Beginning; I'm leaning towards Annabeth's POV, but I don't know yet. So, I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile, and I want you guys to tell me either in a review or a PM. Okay, it's time for the thanks! I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my story, especially HunterofArtemis32(My favorite author), C-Nuggets N.L, book-freak20, I-Cannot-Wait-Untill-March-23rd, Kiransomers, Allstarry707(who betaed this chapter!), WaffleGirlIsAwesome432(My other beta), Demigodlove, Elena Fisher, The Innocent Little Human, PurpleDreamer99, Greensneakers1998, lennygoat, no-percabeth-is-no-life, AthenaGray15, Aariya, IFoundAPickle, BlackConverse24, SoccerGurl03, Thalia Marie Grace, Trident449, AlexJacksonIsTheSea, redandwhitetigers, cheezygurl51899, kaylaPJOaddict102296, Ae123monkey, redheadgirl1996, ButterflyFlyToMe, BabyYou'reAllThatIWant, luis1113, dnapolymerase314, percylover11111, and Huntress of the sky.**

**I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed, favorite-ed, and/or alerted my stories and/or me as an author! You guys really don't know how much I appreciate all of the support you have given me! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I hope you all have enjoyed my story, and I hope all of you will read the sequel, **_**The Beginning.**_ **And, I hope you will read the rest of my stories also. Again, I just want to thank all of you so much! You guys don't know how much I'm gonna miss writing this story!**

**Well, this is goodbye, for now. I hope you all enjoyed my story! I know I have enjoyed writing it! I really am going to miss writing this story! To all my Secrets fans, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I'll post another chapter to let you guys know when I post **_**The Beginning**_**. Thanks again! Reviewing is a great thing to do on the last chapter of a story! ;D**

**Goodbye,**

_**~booklover484 :D**_


	19. Sequel Status

Hey guys! Long time no see! I am back from my break and I'm back with good news! I have **posted** **the sequel to The Nanny. **

**THE BEGINNING IS UP and is ready to tell its story!**

**_~booklover484 :D_**


End file.
